


保留

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI





	1. Chapter 1

01.

“我以后不会再来了，今天晚上是最后一次。”

吴磊靠在床头，衣服还没穿好，性事过后周身散发着懒洋洋的餍足，四肢舒展，连同说出口的话也是轻飘飘的，似真似假，慢慢才落到地上。

正趴在一边走神的刘昊然听闻，先是“嗯”了一声，为了不让自己显得太过随意，过了两秒又补了句，“知道了”。人埋进枕头里，昏昏欲睡。

往常这个时候吴磊便会穿上衣服离开，偶尔刘昊然射在不该射的地方，再进去冲个澡，次数不多。  
刘昊然感觉身旁轻了一块，接着是悉悉索索穿衣服的声音入耳，他睁开眼睛，翻身平躺，看着吴磊一件一件穿好剩下的衣服，起身走到落地镜前审视自己，顺手再向上系一颗扣子，掩盖住欢愉的痕迹。

为了各种意义上的方便刘昊然长住酒店，不太回家，住的久了房间全是按照他的习惯来布置。只要记者不猖狂到把摄像头装在门口，人来人往的地方反倒给了他安全感，不管几点回来，永远是灯火通明的，拨出去的电话有人接，随时为他服务。  
吴磊来的次数多了，也轻车熟路。穿好衣服走进小厨房，拉开冰箱门，动作行云流水，一气呵成。  
伸出手又在空中犹豫了，举棋不定。  
喝，喝哪个好呢……

抉择之时，身后伸出只手来，单手拿出两罐汽水，往吴磊手里塞了一个，自己打开另一罐。  
拉环拉开的声音在安静的夜里格外清脆，“啪”地一声，接着是咕咚咕咚地连续吞咽，吴磊好像还听见了无数气泡炸裂的声音。  
关上冰箱门，吴磊转过身来，也拉开易拉罐，靠着冰箱门一口气喝下半听后长舒了一口气。

刘昊然起来的时候只套了条宽松的大短裤，光着上半身靠在厨房的窗边，一边喝手上的汽水一边向外看，城市里依然亮着很多灯，和他们一同不眠。  
吴磊不合时宜地想起“他比烟火还寂寞”，但谁又不是如此。  
“到底还是有这么一天。”刘昊然说话的时候没有回头看吴磊。  
“有始就会有终。”答话的坦然。  
“早晚的事。”  
吴磊重复道，“早晚的事。”

刘昊然将一个吻落在吴磊耳旁——前半夜整个颁奖典礼他百无聊赖时反复研究的地方——作为告别，想开口说点什么，欲言又止。

他原本想说："你是很好的情人。"又突然发觉，吴磊从不属于自己，他们也称不上情人。  
一切都差得远。

目送吴磊于深夜中离开，刘昊然重新回到床上，卷起被子，投入睡眠。

6个小时前他们才见过。  
了无生趣又声势浩大的颁奖典礼，兴师动众了大半个演艺圈。  
室外的红毯，从下车到进入内场短短几步路，除了闪光灯闪到眼睛疼之外还有顷刻间冒出来的汗水，淌过后颈时被身边工作人员眼疾手快擦了去。  
后台人很多，活动开始前熙熙攘攘的，四处嘈杂。俊男美女浓度严重超标，只是真假难辨。  
吴磊路上堵了车，来的晚，匆匆走过红毯便被引着去自己的休息室，不长的几步路不停地打招呼，偶尔还要停下来寒暄两句。  
刘昊然听到入口处的动静，看到吴磊来了，在远处抬手示意。吴磊隔着人群回应，看刘昊然没放下仍然冲着自己招手，以口型问：“我过来？”

刘昊然点头。他本想给吴磊介绍自己身边的朋友和同门。

得到肯定的答案，吴磊几乎是要迈开步子朝着刘昊然的方向去了，却被突然冒出来随机采访的记者截住去路，要他冲着直播镜头打招呼。  
采访突如其来，吴磊没有准备，后台喧闹，连问题也是侧耳听了两遍才听清。

刘昊然见此情景无奈笑了笑，转身回到原先的热聊中。

等三两问题回答完，打发走了人，吴磊再回头看去，数米之外，刘昊然背对着他，单手插兜，挺拔又放松地站着，身边人不知道说了什么趣闻，一圈人爆发出笑声，刘昊然笑点低，更是笑得前仰后合。

抿了抿嘴唇，吴磊垂下眼睛。  
他不想过去了。那是另外一个世界，融不进去的。

到时间了，工作人员来催促入场，吴磊没有犹豫跟着向前走去，进了现场，被带到贴有自己名字的座位，解开正装的扣子坐了下去。左右都是前辈女演员，坐定先礼貌地叫了声姐。  
女演员的晚礼服璀璨如繁星，长长的裙摆亮闪闪的垂下来。吴磊习惯性想翘腿，小心避开不让自己踩到，顺口夸道：“姐姐今天的裙子太漂亮了。”  
对方追问：“是裙子好看，还是人好看？”  
这种问题吴磊回答地得心应手多了，直愣愣非要二选一不如说好马配好鞍，说平分秋色不如说各有千秋。  
被夸奖的一方乐得咯咯直笑，不轻不重地拍了一把吴磊，“喔唷，现在的小孩，怎么这么会说话。”  
“是实话。”吴磊接着说起上个月在一个什么活动上见过对方男友，你一言我一语地聊了起来。

身后不远处，刘昊然停下脚步，发觉自己似乎并不适合过去打扰眼前的热络。场内灯光不断调试，现场话筒中传出声音，典礼马上开始，请嘉宾们尽快入座。刘昊然顺势拐向自己的位置，隔着两排，坐在吴磊的斜后方。

整场仪式冗长而无聊，信手拿起座位上的宣传册翻看，刘昊然不禁又一次在心中慨叹，到底是什么样的人编出这么多五花八门的名头给到场的大部分人分奖，称得上是语言艺术之巧用。  
合上册子，刘昊然抬头，吴磊的后脑勺再次落入眼帘，冲着台上一动不动，时不时机械式鼓掌，想必也是跟自己一样在走神。

奖项之间穿插着歌舞节目，台上换道具的间隙，吴磊从座位上起来，猫着腰一路溜了出来。身后是蓦然奏起的巨大音乐声，号称极有舞台感染力的歌手撕心裂肺开唱，而吴磊已经走远一段路了。  
上了趟洗手间，坐在休息室拧开保温杯喝了半杯水，放过风还得再回去。片刻后，吴磊站起来系扣子的同时，化妆师伺机举高手给他补妆，整理整理头发。  
拉开门大家向外走去，低头看手机的吴磊落在最后亦步亦趋。没几步，余光扫到走在前面的人停下了脚步。  
他抬眼，是迎面而来的刘昊然。  
让出右边，抬腿往左边走，刘昊然堵在左边，往右挪，刘昊然再挡在右边。  
这就很故意了。  
吴磊终于笑了，“你干嘛？”  
“看不出来？跟你作对呢。”

才走出休息室两步路，又被倒逼了回去，吴磊眼睛看着刘昊然，跟身边人讲：“你们在外边等我。”  
随后门被关上。  
后台简易的临时休息室门上不设锁，刘昊然顺势靠在门上。两个人离得很近，几乎是要额头抵着额头。刘昊然怀疑吴磊眨眨眼，他的睫毛便会扫过自己。  
“今晚过来吗？”刘昊然问。  
“亲自过来就为了问这个？还不如发个消息来的快。”  
刘昊然的手从吴磊的后腰转到后颈，指尖摩挲暴露在外的寥寥肌肤，“太无聊了，来跟你说说话。”  
“今天不一定，我有点累。”吴磊说完撅了撅嘴。他的眼睛不撒谎，疲惫感写在上面，人多时强打精神，无暇泄气，一旦静下来了，立刻要垂头丧气一会儿才舒服。  
“也不一定非要……”

敲门声在身后响起，催促道：“要去候场了。”  
被打断话语的刘昊然捏捏吴磊的耳朵，“回去好好休息。”说罢打开门先走了出去，穿过在外等候的工作人员回到内场。

十分钟后，台下掌声四起，台上吴磊被女星挽着从侧面走出。  
开奖前颁奖嘉宾之间总要有点你来我往的互动增加趣味，吴磊再次被问到有没有女朋友，喜欢哪种类型的女孩子。这个年纪被问到类似问题实属正常，何况他向来也是绯闻不断的主儿。话一出果然引起了诸多起哄，他长大了，现在连主持人也不帮着打圆场了，反而兴致勃勃地在一旁添柴加火。  
吴磊举起手中的信封挡脸假装害羞，面前的话筒略低，他得低下头去，“那就拜托大家帮我介绍介绍，不然我的业余生活只有一群大老爷们凑一起打游戏，相当枯燥。”  
对方应允了包在姐姐身上，然后两人才其乐融融地拆了信封开奖。

台上的大屏幕开始播放得奖者短片，颁奖嘉宾退到一侧。  
有一刻，吴磊站在暗处抬头看向半空中，视线漫无目的，脑海中全是明明只隔着人群却像隔着银河的自己和刘昊然。  
近在眼前，远在天边。  
他脑海中突兀地响起一种声音，他是嫉妒的，他嫉妒围在他身边的人，叫他师哥师弟的也好，能大大方方和他勾肩搭背的也罢，总之不是自己，从来不是自己。  
承认自己的妒意很难，好像一旦认了就会输个彻底，但不知道从什么时候起，吴磊发觉自己不是不在乎。年轻气盛的时候，路很长日子也长，可以有很多机会跌倒了爬起来，唯有感情这东西，一旦觉得自己输掉了，就真的输了。

吴磊讨厌失控，不喜欢超出的感情，事情没有尽在掌握之中会令他不安。如果不能做掌控者，如果世上到底还是没有双全法可得，不如快刀斩乱麻来得痛快。

活动结束，刘昊然溜得比谁都快，一路跑着上了车。  
车门关上就开始脱，外套，领结，搭配的饰品还有手表，脱一件助理在旁收一件，车里空间大，足够他施展。等到了酒店停车场，下车的像另一个人。西装革履人模人样的成熟男性形象无影无踪。 

意料之外，吴磊还是来了。  
刘昊然洗完澡正躺在沙发上不愿意挪窝，手机放在耳边，听见门锁响了一声，抬眼看去，本来拒绝了邀约的人此刻还是出现在他的房间里。刘昊然不免有些开心。答话的“嗯”字都略微有些上扬。  
吴磊连衣服都没有换，还穿着晚上活动的西装，外套拎在手里，无声走近。  
刘昊然拍了拍身旁的位置让吴磊坐在身边，电话换了手拿，空着的那只去摸吴磊的脸。  
吴磊给他摸，又躲开，指指自己的脸，表示上面还有东西。  
离得近了，刘昊然才看到吴磊眼皮上还留有一层浅浅薄薄的棕色。  
“这事儿回头再说吧，我现在给不了你答复，不过可能性不大，你还是得再去物色物色新人选，反正离开机还有段时间，别急。”刘昊然一边跟电话那头熟识的导演拉扯，一边用拇指指腹替吴磊揩去嘴唇上残留的一点点透明唇膏。

“去洗澡吧。”挂了电话以后，刘昊然拍拍吴磊的背。  
吴磊应允了，把衣服小心地脱在外面，进了浴室。再出来时，腰上只围了条浴巾，站在镜子前用毛巾擦头发，不滴水了就停下，这个功夫还能看几眼手机，瘾很大。

刘昊然躺在沙发上没动，看吴磊走过来，用手指去勾浴巾的边缘，吴磊下意识要去挡，按住刘昊然的手，又松开，随了他，反正都是要弄掉的。  
“不去床上？”  
“不急，你如果累了，也可以不做……”  
“那我来干什么。”  
吴磊成了先耐不住的人，膝盖一弯跪上了沙发，分开腿跨坐在刘昊然身上，俯下身用牙齿咬住面前人的喉结。  
疲惫的人身上，有时会有一种宁为玉碎不为瓦全的固执和狂热，回光返照一般，情绪高涨。  
从后颈出发，顺着脊柱向下，向下，一直向下，刘昊然摸到了吴磊潮湿的身体，解开本就岌岌可危的浴巾，他摸到了更湿更热的地方。

吴磊艰难地调整，不让刘昊然进得太深，可身上是酸软的，大腿怎么也使不上力气，稍稍的抬起，落下时只会被插得更深。几个来回以后，软趴趴地贴着刘昊然，喘息，只有一处硬。  
刘昊然发力翻身把人压在下面，掐着吴磊的腰退出大半又往他最敏感的地方顶了顶，效果立竿见影，换来一阵强烈的战栗和带着哭腔的讨饶。  
拿过吴磊探下去抚慰自己的手，刘昊然问：“听说，今天又在外面宣称跟我不熟悉了？”  
吴磊不知道话怎么这么快就进了刘昊然的耳朵，其实是刘昊然在采访间外面亲耳听到的。迷乱中抽出一丝清醒，吸了吸鼻子，答道：“没有……我不是这么说的……人家问，我说的是，是都很忙不太联系……”  
身下的抽插还在继续，吴磊一句话答得坑坑巴巴，好不容易说完整。  
捏了捏吴磊的屁股，刘昊然戏谑，“这里倒是有空。”  
“那你让我说什么，说熟的不得了，说你上周一晚上操了我三回，第二天我人在机场腿都是软的？”  
打炮的时候非得聊两句天，逗逗人，刘昊然的爱好每次都能成功惹到吴磊，逼得他语出惊人。最后还是得认错卖乖，低下头把人蹭了再蹭，“好了好了，我就那么一说。”

再后来又到了床上翻滚纠缠，接踵而至的高潮。

在这个夜晚即将结束的时候，刘昊然以为不过又是一个普普通通的晚上，吴磊从不过夜，结束之后穿好衣服离开，偌大的双人床只剩他一人，入睡，做梦或者无梦，然后在清晨醒来。  
但是吴磊开口，说他以后不会再来了。

刘昊然不明白到底哪个环节出错了，再或者，这一切从一开始就是错的，每一步都是错的。他不该对吴磊释放出某种信号，吴磊也不该在桌子底下勾他的手指，那天晚上电梯门开以后他应该走出去的，回自己的房间，打游戏，看电影或者干脆早点睡，但他没有。一整晚他都在另一层楼的另一间房。  
第一次之后，不该再有第二次，但不仅有，还有了很多次，以至于双方深陷其中，成瘾一般，难以自拔，甚至开始患得患失。  
没有责任相绊的关系中，两个人之中的任何一个都可以随时叫停。  
于是吴磊叫停了，他想要奋力爬出这一片沼泽。

“有始就会有终。”  
“早晚的事。”

刘昊然躺下后久违地做梦了。他梦见自己裹着一件旧大衣孤身走在白茫茫一片的旷野之中，被巨大的孤独所环绕，步履不停，却怎么也走不到尽头。

第二天醒来以后，人还未起，睁眼先察觉到外面是个阴天。  
进卫生间之前，留意到进门的玄关处搁着张房卡，又想起昨晚的事。吴磊走的时候把他曾经给的备用房卡也放下了。  
刘昊然拿起来左右看看，没什么名堂，随手从中折断了，顺势扔进脚边的垃圾桶。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

“那今天说好了，光吃饭，不谈工作。”

话虽这么说在前头了，聊过天气，聊过旅行，聊过亚健康状态，最后还是免不了要聊到工作上去。  
坐在东四十四条一家大隐隐于市的私房菜包厢里，刘昊然正托着下巴听身边的人头头是道。  
私房菜叫是这么叫，规模并不像传统意义的私房，开在东城二环的胡同里，由旧时一位亲王的故居改建而来，四进四出的大宅子保存完好，推门进来的时候仿佛时光倒流。  
寸土寸金的城市能有这样一处安静吃饭的地方不太容易，又没有菜单，全凭厨师根据季节时令搭配菜色汤羹，免去了给一大桌子人点菜的艰巨任务。

刘昊然存心想好好吃顿饭，但绕了一大圈，最终还是要聊回到本职工作上去。  
对于他们这一行来说，工作和生活的界限时常变得模糊。  
面对又一次抛来的邀约，刘昊然放下汤碗，向后靠在红木椅背上，老老实实诚恳作答，“我接下来是真想休息了，今年上半年基本没停，现在还在拍，等把手上这个结束了，想歇一阵子，再看吧。”

算起来导演跟刘昊然年龄相差也不是很多，两人又熟，说起话来没大没小。对方用夹生普通话可着劲儿磨他，“客串，客串啦，一个小小小小的角色，相当于公费带你去云南玩，开机的时候北京都冷得不行了，那边天气多好。”  
刘昊然不出声只有嘴形地呸了对方一口，“度假这种话你都说得出口，是人话吗。各位，这个套路我已经相当熟悉了，刚开始说是客串，三五天，去了以后拍着拍着开始加，变十天半个月，加着加着人就走不了了。”  
桌上其他人看着乐呵，制片出来替导演帮腔，“你又不是不知道，导演他就喜欢周围都是熟人的工作氛围，大家彼此熟门熟路的，干起活来兴致也高，时不时还能激发出来意想不到的灵感。”  
刘昊然没有继续搭腔，转而问道：“这都几月了你们怎么还在定演员，上次打完电话我以为这事都该告一段落了。”

刘昊然的问题不仅把话题从自己身上转移开了，还开启了桌上另一波感叹以及吐槽。  
林导年底要开新戏，筹备阶段渐渐走向尾声。至于演员方面，大体上差不多了，只那么一两个角色一直找不到合适的人选。  
“怎么个不合适法，我听听？”刘昊然拿出了听八卦的劲头，目光炯炯，俨然忘记了自己也是演员。

说来也不复杂，当前最要紧的就是敲定新片里一个线索性角色。  
负责穿针引线，引导整个故事的推进。  
戏份上来说，不算排在最前面的主演，又不能说是客串。  
选角团队对内地新生一代的男演员不够熟悉，本身也挑剔。接触了一圈下来，要么是直接了当回绝的，也没什么，合则聚不合则散的道理大家都懂。有的觉得名字靠后低人一头了，不满意排位又不直说，不想落人话柄，态度暧昧，推推拖拖。不在乎论资排辈的，又想暗中加戏，巴不得自己带个编剧进组。  
“有商有量的，应该还是业务能力不错的。”刘昊然插了句话。  
“别提了，剩下的多的是……”导演叹着气摆手。  
戏么不会演，要求么还挺多的。心比天高，可惜自个儿压根不是那块料。您要是问问他们到底哪里“出类拔萃”，估计追随者人数众多勉强算上一项。  
然而不论世道沦落至何种地步，电影以及拍电影压根不是那么一回事，也不该是。  
况且那些虚无缥缈的爱最经不起时间大浪淘沙，最后除了忆往昔峥嵘岁月，什么也剩不下来。

“你到底想要个什么样的？”  
林导兴奋地形容，要很漂亮的年轻人，性格很野，看起来很聪明，是小小年纪经历很多生死变迁可以圆滑处事的机灵，会嬉皮笑脸，也能很凶悍……  
刘昊然听得头大，给出的意见是：“等再过几年技术成熟了，你可以自己造一个。”  
拍了拍身旁人的肩膀站了起来，又安慰道：“不急，缘分到了，合适的人选自然会出现。这么炙手可热的题材，怎么会找不到人。”

晚上这顿饭吃了很久，到此也走向了尾声，买单后三三两两陆续走出包厢，向院子里走去。  
刘昊然来之前听说吃饭的地方在胡同里，想来是不好停车的，没有开车，查了查路线自己一个人坐地铁来的。久违的独自出行，在公共交通上发呆，在路人认出之前快速离开，都是珍贵的。  
抬手再看表，现在这个时间地铁已经停运了。做好了叫车回去的打算，刘昊然拒绝了送他一程的好意。  
“不碍事，我自己打车回去，回见，路上慢点。”说着挥手送走了一起吃饭的人。

其他人走了以后，刘昊然问过门口的服务生，折返回去上了趟洗手间。  
园里大都是包厢，间间门关得严实，零零散散散布在迂回的走廊上。私密，静谧。  
刘昊然穿梭其间，心情说不上好与坏，只是平淡，想着快点回家去。路过虚掩着半扇门的一间时，不由得多瞟了一眼，脚下没停，匆匆走了过去。  
人走出几步远了，入耳的却是：“吴先生，吴先生醒醒，吴先生？这可怎么办……”  
焦急的声音从半掩着的门缝里传出。  
刘昊然停下了脚步。  
赵钱孙李，周吴郑王。按道理来说，吴是个大姓。姓吴的人可太多了。  
所以，有那么巧吗？刘昊然也在心里问自己。好奇心驱使他退了回去，轻轻推开包厢门。

落入眼的是一间空的包厢，没有客人。刘昊然视线下移，看到了躺在地毯上已然不省人事的吴磊，蹲在身旁的服务生怎么叫也不应，轻拍了几次也是无济于事。  
叫的多了，吴磊还嫌烦，嘟囔了句走开，眼睛都没睁开。

这个吴先生我是认识的，刘昊然心想。他平日里只听说周末晚上哪里哪里的热闹夜店凌晨几点以后经常会有不省人事的醉酒者被“捡尸”，哪能想到自己有一天也会遇上。

刘昊然走进来又带上门，站在吴磊脚边，用鞋尖碰了碰面前人的小腿，“你今天跟谁在一块，其他人呢，怎么喝成这个样子？”  
以吴磊当下六亲不认人畜不分的情况自然是无法作答的。  
倒是服务生立刻转过身来，看到来人以后，大松了一口气。解释说自己看见吴磊从某间门里脚步虚浮地出来，当时还给他指了洗手间的方向。眼见吴磊扶着墙走了几步后，摇摇晃晃随手推开一扇门倒了进去，等他赶过来看的时候，人已经躺地上了。

刘昊然确实没想到他们今天会在同一个地方吃饭。他和吴磊自从那天晚上以后将近两个月没有见过面，现在夏天都要走到尾声了。他原本以为，这个时间会再加长一些，直到两个人看到彼此后会产生强烈的陌生感，这一切才算完。

眼看服务生要把吴磊拜托给自己了，刘昊然摇头，慢悠悠地说：“你误会了，我们其实不是很熟，我也就路过随便看看。”  
“那……这怎么办？”年轻的小伙子手足无措。  
“他跟谁一起来的就该跟谁一块走，你去找……”

话没说完，刘昊然变了脸色，他看到吴磊摊开的掌心里有一道新鲜的口子。  
“手怎么了？我看看。”说着蹲了下来，服务生让到一边，看着刘昊然握住吴磊的手腕仔细端详，表情难看。  
“这是被什么划到了，怎么这么不小心。”四下里环顾一周，没找到划伤吴磊的凶器，刘昊然的目光又回到被拉出一长条血痕的掌心。  
“应该是摔倒的时候不小心……”服务生的语气小心翼翼，客人在店里受了伤，还是身份不一般的客人，不知道会不会有麻烦。  
刘昊然几乎是任命般地叹了口气，小心地扶起吴磊的上半身，让人靠在自己怀里，从身后轻轻抱住。两人一起坐在地上。  
“不省心。”  
看着自己摊开的掌中放着吴磊略小一些的可怜兮兮受伤的手，刘昊然心软得不像话，无论如何也是不能把人丢在这里自己走了。他也不想知道晚上到底发生了什么，吴磊身边的人去哪儿了。都不重要了。  
刘昊然记得园子里是设有几间客房的，不抱希望地问了问，果然得到的答案是最晚也在一周前就订出去了，临时不可能有空房的。  
“还是叫人来接吧，稍等我打个电话。”  
刘昊然从口袋里摸出手机给司机打电话，接通的时候多少有点不好意思，自己之前明明说好了今天没什么事。简单几句话后，刘昊然把电话给了服务生，让对方来指路。

大宅子的后院除了花园还开了一扇后门，平日里做员工通道，以及运来的各路食材，都是从此处进出。服务生让司机从前门进来，下到地下停车场，继续开，从另一个口上来就是后院，他们到时候就在后面的出口等着。  
前门进后门出，悄无声息就能把人带出去。

挂电话后，刘昊然要来几个创可贴，不管有用没用，先给吴磊贴上。吴磊没有彻底昏沉过去，时不时会醒来挣扎一番，还顺手撕了手上的创可贴扔到一边。刘昊然想着不能跟这时候的吴磊一般见识，耐着性子又扯开一个包装，重新贴好，剩下的两个装进口袋备用。他预感今晚没这么简单。

算着时间差不多了，服务生进来打算带刘昊然和吴磊往后院去。刘昊然坐在地上低着头，很诚实地讲：“我不想让别人看到他现在这个样子，要是被拍到照片或者视频，再添油加醋放到网上，会很麻烦。”说话时手还放在怀里吴磊的头发上。  
“我知道，所以才会开两个门让司机前进后出。我们从这里出去，沿着游廊到后院，后院是个小花园，现在时间不早了，刚刚最后一桌客人也买单走了，应该不会碰到其他人。您放心。”  
刘昊然听完站了起来，把吴磊也从地上用力拉起，紧紧揽着人的腰向外走去。

穿过灯光黯淡的曲折长廊，后院一片宁静，古树高大，生长得枝繁叶茂，晚风穿过绿叶，有不知名的花香飘来。  
刘昊然无心欣赏夜花和眼前保留完好的皇家府邸，吴磊比他想象的更沉一些，有几次他差点抓不住人。现在到了地方，额头出了汗，松了手臂，任由吴磊从他怀里滑了下去。服务生想帮忙扶一把，刘昊然摆手，“算了，他这一晚上见哪儿躺哪儿，没用。”

“鱼……”吴磊睁着迷蒙的眼伏在地面的玻璃砖上用手指点点。  
刘昊然顺着声音看下去，眼前确实是一池金色的鱼。地面挖空了方形的一大块，通了上下，鱼群夹在两层透明玻璃之间自在地游着，想来如果底下一层的食客愿意仰头看，看到这样一片透明又波动的天花板也是很好的。  
“嗯，鱼。”刘昊然漫不经心地应和了一句，眼盯着地下停车场出口的方向。  
“抓。”  
抓？刘昊然低头看吴磊，“你善良点儿行吗。”  
“噢。”

过了没一分钟，刘昊然哪能想到——他应该想到的——吴磊还在打鱼的主意。  
“你抓。”  
“我不抓。”  
“就一个。”  
“一个也不行。”  
“抓嘛……”  
刘昊然蹲下来，他看吴磊，吴磊看鱼。  
“你怎么就跟人家鱼过不去，许愿的时候叫大王，喝多了就连吃带拿。”  
说完又觉得自己何必呢，反正吴磊又不能真抓，纯属浪费口舌。

听到服务生手里的对讲机传来前门门迎的声音，刘昊然松了一口气，司机来了，很快就能把吴磊弄上车，不管怎么说先把人带走，远离公共场合，避免节外生枝。  
吴磊上不上车又是另外一回事了。  
强烈的自我保护意识让他倔强地扒着车门，坚决不从。刘昊然暗中咬牙，三分哄七分威胁，软的不行来硬的，一根一根掰开吴磊的手指，把人硬是塞进车后排。  
顾不得拍去腿上的鞋印，转身跟帮了他大忙的人道谢。他真的有想过要不要让司机来的时候带张卡，今晚实在是太丢人了，塞个红包一点也不过分，最后还是用了更稳妥的方式。  
“今天吃饭的时候听你们老板说年后打算开第二家店了，我看他有你这么年纪轻轻又处事稳妥的员工做帮手，哪还用得着头疼焦虑。”  
对方了然，转而微笑着回答道：“我没有帮什么忙，今晚一直在底下接待，没有见过什么喝醉的客人，也没见到演员明星。”

刘昊然上车离开了。  
后门打开，车开出去后俨然是另一个方向另一条街。  
吴磊头杵在另一边，没了声响，再次断片。  
“现在怎么走，送你们回酒店吗？”司机问。  
“算了，”刘昊然看着窗外，车刚开过张自忠路，“他醒来肯定不愿意看见我。送回家吧。”

司机经验丰富，保险起见，带着他们深夜在大路小路上兜圈子，确认没有什么人跟着以后，才开进小区。  
过了三道门禁，司机帮着把人送上电梯，止步于此，安心在车里等着。  
刘昊然说了声辛苦后按下关门键。

历经千难万险让吴磊上了床，刘昊然才遭遇了最激烈的反抗。  
简直百口莫辨。  
“我不是要趁人之危，我没那个意思！”  
“我是在给你脱衣服，你一晚上见哪儿躺哪儿，身上都是脏的。”  
“脱了衣服睡舒服，穿着难受，难受你感觉不到吗？”  
“听话！”  
刘昊然不由自主又要跟吴磊讲道理，企图让吴磊明白他在干什么，而吴磊闭着眼睛只顾着挣扎，大有乱拳打死老师傅的架势。刘昊然没办法，只好坐在吴磊身上压制住人，捉住吴磊两只手腕，  
“什么流氓……你现在就跟一滩烂泥似的，让我睡我都不会睡你。”  
过了会儿刘昊然又承认——男人真是太他妈奇怪了——好像确实有种从烦躁中生出来的兴奋，带着火气。吴磊身上热烘烘软绵绵的，整个晚上嘴里哼哼唧唧说着别碰我，要是可以，放在以前，他早就扒了他的裤子，非操他一顿长长记性不可。  
但现在是不行的。

打斗了一番，看到吴磊又睡了过去，卸了身上的防御，刘昊然也松开手，从床上下来。精疲力尽。  
不脱就不脱吧，爱这么睡就这么睡吧，不管了。  
刘昊然坐在床沿，身后是呼吸渐趋平稳的吴磊，一个睡着的吴磊。

房间里没来得及开灯，他记得他们也是始于一个没来得及开灯的晚上，同样有急促的呼吸，有衣衫不整的搏斗和挣扎。

那天的大拼盘节目一直录制到晚上，台上嘉宾众多，刘昊然和吴磊都不太喜欢在人多的地方博出位，搞怪也不擅长，反正人多，怎么也不会冷场，多得是满场乱抛的梗。跟着鼓掌和大笑也足够了。  
最后一轮游戏，嘉宾们换好衣服，跳进满池海洋球中，分成两队拼命抢一把悬在空中的钥匙。  
拿到了就赢了，赢了就可以收工了。  
怀着这样的信念，一方派出了他们的最强阵容，打了整场酱油的刘昊然和吴磊。  
吴磊义不容辞冲锋在前，心里想着宵夜，一蹦蹦了老高去够钥匙，刘昊然在后面辅助，推波助澜。只差把人拦腰举起来。  
结果防不住对方突然爆种发力，一举掀翻了他们两个。吴磊掉了下来，连同身后的刘昊然两个人一起砸进无数嫩黄色的海洋球中。虽然也不疼，但刘昊然毕竟是垫在下面的那个。吴磊嘴里连连说着不好意思，手忙脚乱想爬起来，越着急越是起不来，不知扶哪里好。  
游戏的倒计时还在继续，如果快点起来也许还有机会翻盘，吴磊的鼻尖擦着刘昊然的，眼神慌乱。他们离得无比的近，刘昊然在吴磊耳边说：“输了就输了。”

计时结束，对方胜。  
撑着池壁站起来时，刘昊然隐秘地捏了捏吴磊的腰。  
吴磊愣了一下，只一下，也就什么都明白了。  
录完节目去吃宵夜，除了要赶飞机先走的，一大帮人坐了满满一桌，吵吵嚷嚷热热闹闹，聊着最近在拍什么戏，去了什么地方玩，什么牌子出了什么联名限量款。  
吴磊不动声色，借着垂下的桌布遮掩用食指勾住刘昊然。  
刘昊然想，弟弟终究是长大成人了。

回到酒店已经是午夜。电梯每到一层，不断有人打招呼说了再见走出去，人越来越少，直到只剩他们两个。  
还亮着两层楼。  
五秒之后，又灭一盏。  
电梯门打开，刘昊然没有动，任由门自顾自再合上。  
他和吴磊之间相隔着一臂的距离，没有肢体接触，没有在人少之后拉近距离，谁也没有回头看谁，最后只是在闭合的电梯门上视线交汇。  
镜面映出年轻的脸，刘昊然看见吴磊嘴角弯了弯。

没来得及插卡取电，房卡掉在地上更没人去捡。两个人失去克制，终于纠缠作一团。  
探进衣内四处游走揉捏的手，扬起的颈项，混乱无序的呼吸……直到推挤着上了床，吴磊暗中发力了两次也没能翻身压住刘昊然，好像想起什么似的，控诉道：“刚你骗我冲在最前面一对二，害我现在没了力气。”  
刘昊然低头咬吴磊的脖子，辗转到他耳边，慢慢说道：“你可能还不太明白，有时候这种事无关力气大小的。”说罢探手下去握住了吴磊，他听到了身下人陡然加重的呼吸。

就好像天性好斗的兽类到了新地盘要立威一样，刘昊然在吴磊高潮时也没有停下来，继续凶而狠地进入，吴磊连声音都变了，要他拔出去，推拒不过，反应激烈又无可奈何。  
“忍忍，会舒服的。”刘昊然再顶进去。  
吴磊生平第一次被操服，从此再也没动过压刘昊然的念头，那种酸胀的爽感和崩溃感过了很久仍记忆犹新。

本身回来的晚，等刘昊然洗完澡打算溜回自己房间时，外面天也差不多亮了。  
吴磊不修边幅地坐在茶几上喝冰水，穿着睡袍敞着大腿。看刘昊然穿好衣服湿着头发要走，伸长手臂把人拽回来，“你这样不行，会头疼的。”  
刘昊然的没关系还没说出口，就被摁着坐下了。吴磊扯过吹风机长长的线打开开关，热风涌出，刘昊然感受到吴磊的指腹擦过自己的头皮。短短的头发很快干透。  
站起来拨了拨头发，刘昊然奉承道：“Tony老师好手艺。”  
“你要叫我Leo老师。”吴磊一边拔去插头一边纠正。  
“给你打九八折，两百。”  
刘昊然口袋空空如也，名副其实的比脸还干净。  
“能转账吗？”  
“能。黑店也要与时俱进。”

刘昊然觉得小孩儿十分有意思，白天在去机场的路上真给吴磊转钱，吴磊也真收。  
最后他说：“Leo老师，我不如办张卡。”  
——仿佛暗号一般。  
那句话也确实充当了暗号的作用。

长期伙伴的关系就此开始。  
所有的故事都从这里开始。

刘昊然回头看了一眼，吴磊大概是身上并不舒服，蜷着手指，眉头紧缩，忽而叹了口气，不知道在为梦中的什么人伤心。  
吴磊的梦中会有自己吗，刘昊然想了想又发笑，凭什么会有呢，他又算什么。固定炮友做久了，人难免要走上情真意切的绝路。

从吴磊家出来，回去的路上，刘昊然心中揣着一块始终下不去。  
“为什么不可以有。”他在心里偏执地一遍遍问。  
回到酒店的停车场，坐在车里，短暂的思忖后，拨通了分开没几个小时的林导演的电话。

“突然想起倒是真有这么一号人，绝对是你要的。”


	3. Chapter 3

03.

“金三角，贩毒，杀人，缉毒，捉拿归案……”每说一个词，吴磊压下一根手指，最后握成了一把拳，“不夸张地说，脑子里瞬间想起的影片不少于5部。”  
“你不喜欢，不想接？”经纪人追着问。  
“倒也不是。”吴磊盯着电脑屏幕若有所思，“恰恰相反，对我来说，这倒是个尝试新事物的好时机。”  
撞上了转型期，在一部黑白分明的片子里，找上他的角色是灰色的，游离在正邪之间，漂浮在乱境中。

对方制作团队名头响亮，新电影的筹备将近两年，事无巨细。知道他在别的片子多担主，给的条件也很好。一旦橄榄枝抛过来了，基本上也没有拒绝的可能。跟导演在北京见过一次后，没怎么犹豫，吴磊答应下来了。  
两个月后进组，没什么大的要求，让他多晒晒太阳保持健康肤色不要太白嫩就是了。

临近开机的日子，吴磊每天都在手机上看天气预报。  
“西双版纳，最低温度20，最高气温30。”  
“北京，最高气温15……灵山都下雪了。”  
说着又往箱子里放进黑白两件t恤。  
拖拖拉拉行李收拾个七七八八，一层一层的拉链拉上。吴磊坐在窗边，窗外是阴沉沉的冬天，天色灰蒙蒙的，今年入冬以来晴天不多，心情总是不由自主地随着天气变化，时不时要低落一番。  
想来应该是太闲了，人不可以太清闲，百无聊赖则容易胡思乱想，还是要动起来，我爱工作工作爱我，摩羯座如此想道。于是他更加期待进组的日子和云南的好天气。

西南地区没有辜负吴磊的期望，先是潇潇洒洒连着下了三天雨，温度立马跌到了二十度以下。这边大雾那边大雨，往来的航班不断延误，机场广播交替通知，滚动的大屏幕上红通通一片“Delayed”,吴磊站在不远处仰头看，自言自语道：“出师不利。”  
在路上整整消磨了一天才到酒店，浑身像散架一般，目光涣散的吴磊迎来了他的第二击。  
酒店的走廊里安静，稍微有点儿响动都能听得一清二楚，循着声音的源头，跟在最后等着开门的吴磊拐过头看到了从前头某个房间门里走出来的刘昊然。

刘昊然与人相谈甚欢，走出来了还要回身道别，“不送了，我先下去了。明天见。”说罢才转身。  
转身便看见了一脸阴云密布的吴磊。  
走近两步，刘昊然问：“干嘛这个表情，你不知道我在这里吗？”  
“前几天倒是知道了，没想到会这么快。”  
其他人先进了房间，门外走廊上只剩下吴磊和刘昊然两个人沉默着对望。  
“笑一笑嘛，开心点。”刘昊然上手在吴磊脸上拉出一个疑似笑容的弧度。  
“我太累了。”  
“累了就好好休息。先走了，回见。”  
刘昊然走出很远，回头看，吴磊还是站在原地不动。

过了几个小时，敲门声铿锵有力地响起来，刘昊然打开门，脸上带着困惑，“大晚上的你不睡觉啊？”  
“有话跟你说，说完我就走。”  
刘昊然把吴磊让进来，甚至做了个“请”的手势。  
“什么事儿？说吧。”刘昊然坐在沙发上问。  
“我是来跟你道谢的，后来才知道那天晚上是你。”吴磊说话时努力维持严肃和诚恳，隐隐约约又带着不好意思。  
“你可不像来道谢的，倒是像来跟我讨债的。”  
听到这里吴磊终于笑了，身体也跟着松弛下来，向后靠在沙发里，手掌拍了拍额头，“最近过得太乱了，乱七八糟的，本来以为开工了就好了，哪能想到……”  
哪能想到还是碰见了你。  
逃也逃不过，躲也躲不过。  
“总之还是欠你一个人情，不知道要怎么还。”

刘昊然转而问：“手好了吗？”  
“当然，都过去多久了，本来就是小伤。”吴磊摊开完好的掌心给刘昊然看。  
上面什么痕迹也没有留下，刘昊然托着吴磊的手腕看了眼，没有松开，持续握着。  
无声寂静的空气中各种各样的情绪在奔腾游走，越是沸反盈天越安静。  
吴磊没有急着抽开手，静默了片刻后，轻声说：“要说的说完了，我该走了。”  
“剧组人多嘴杂，以后在外面跟我要自然一点，不要像今天那样。旁人眼很尖的，别被发现什么拿去做文章。”刘昊然不知这话究竟是说给吴磊还是说给自己。  
他不是一样在竭力粉饰太平吗。  
“我明白，我尽量。”

那天晚上的最后一眼，是彼此的脸在慢慢合上的门缝中逐渐消失。  
吴磊没有问出口的是，那如果做不到呢，该怎么办。

他一度因为太喜欢一个人而选择离开他。  
他是这样的人，能做出这样的事。  
可到头来，眼见着是要功亏一篑。  
短短几步路，走着走着，吴磊突觉前路茫茫，什么也看不清。

开工的头一场就是重头群戏。晚上天黑了才正式开拍。  
吴磊早早去了化妆间，男演员的妆发不复杂，他麻烦的是角色需要一大片纹身。  
脱了上衣坐在化妆镜前，旁边桌上摆一张先前早就设计好的画稿，纹身覆盖了半个背一直延伸到手臂，化妆师调和了颜料，细细的笔触在身上游走，顺道还夸了吴磊一句皮肤不错。  
等刘昊然进来的时候，吴磊正对着镜子别扭地观察自己的后背，化妆师对着成品拍了两张照片。  
“画完了？没赶上，下次我早点来。”  
“瞎凑热闹。”吴磊穿上衣服，一粒一粒系好花衬衫的扣子，向外走的时候撞了撞刘昊然的肩膀。  
刘昊然腹诽，“这就入戏了。”

> _年轻的警察第一次见到上级口中的线人，是在黄金城最盛大热闹夜场。_
> 
> _他们一行人以某个大型项目的投资商及其随从的假身份进入特区，一路绿灯，畅通无阻。_  
_ 这并不稀奇，没有引起什么人的怀疑。每天在湄公河流域来来往往的中国面孔不计其数，讨生活跑船的底层，做跨境生意的中小企业，国家投资项目的落地。不论是做什么行当，最后总要赌上几把，在夜里狂欢过，才算不虚此行。_
> 
> _十二点过后，夜场的气氛爬上顶峰，真正的热闹才开场。_  
_ 醉酒的年轻人跳上桌子随着DJ的音乐晃动身体，无数纸片在空中飞舞，灯光不停频闪变换，打在一张张兴奋又沉醉的脸上，空气里满是奢靡的味道。_  
_ 他们这些不速之客初来乍到就打断了线人的好事。_  
_ 沙发角落里的女孩子害羞推开了人，留下一句你先忙走开了。_  
_ 看着女伴走远，线人揩了揩嘴角，心里不停算计，最近边境不断出事，水面上下都不太平，风声又紧，但警察偏偏要在这个时候找上来。_  
_ 脸色不算好看，但还是客客气气地站了起来，握住伸出的手，“张总大驾光临，不提前打声招呼，我没有准备，招待不周。”_
> 
> _为首的老警察是负责行动组的组长，经验丰富，摆出下海商人的架势，拿腔拿调，两人客套几句。_  
_ 线人把他们带上二楼。靠在栏杆上看着底下的人群，换了副表情直截了当地问他们此行的目的，要什么消息。_  
_“这里说话方便吗？”_  
_“安全，这是我的地方。”_  
_ 为首的人简要说明来意，线人带着意味不明的笑听着，绕过了他，捏住身后年轻警察的脸。他盯着他却不是在跟他说话。_  
_“我以为你们不知道这里最近什么情形，原来门儿清，你带这些小孩儿来送死，嫌命长？”_  
_“办案的人都是怕命短。”假扮张总的人转过身来。_  
_“小白脸儿，你说这小身板经得起你们领导这么霍霍吗？”_
> 
> _这次倒是在跟自己说话了，但话不中听。周围同事脸上表情也不太好看。_  
_ 忿忿地打掉线人的手，上级在前，他只能以眼神表达不快。_

正式开拍前先试戏，走位。  
刘昊然站在原地不动双手叉腰，任由吴磊和导演研究应该怎么一把捏住他的脸。  
按照原先写的，是线人握住小警察的下巴。  
吴磊看着觉得怪怪的，“怪下流的……不该是这样的感觉。”  
于是和导演两个人冲着刘昊然的脸比划，实验了几种上手的动作。  
握下巴首先是被排除的，吴磊觉得轻佻了。  
捏一边的脸颊，又太可爱了。  
最后试了两次，一次手心张开冲着自己，钳住面前人的下颚，然后拉近，一次手心翻过去向着刘昊然，虎口张开捏住了脸。  
“悠着点，皮给我扯松了。”刘昊然向上翻了翻眼睛。  
吴磊装没听见，跟身旁导演说话：“我觉得后一种最终出来的效果会好一些，两种感觉中和了，把他脸捏的肉肉的，应该还是个笑点。”  
“怎么舒服怎么来，一会儿我们直接拍一条试试。”  
导演走开去看灯光调试，其他人趁着这个功夫休息片刻，留下吴磊和刘昊然还在原地对戏。  
等吴磊再一次捏上刘昊然的脸，四目相对，两个人的距离不足十公分时，刘昊然撅起了嘴巴，“亲一个。”  
吴磊光速撒开了手，退开一步远，“少调戏我。”

“你刚才在干嘛啊，自己昨天说了要注意一点……”吴磊站在小便池前盯着眼前的瓷砖抱怨。  
“职场性骚扰，没见过吗。”刘昊然先解决完毕，洗了手靠在洗手台边等吴磊尿完一起离开。  
吴磊走过来不加掩饰地白了刘昊然一眼，双手伸到水龙头下冲洗，强力的水流在手背上打出白色的泡沫。  
并肩向外走去，出门的一刹那刘昊然突然惊讶地转过头来，他觉察到自己被摸了一把。  
“哇，你还真的一点亏都不吃啊。”  
吴磊回以：“什么都吃就是不吃亏。这才是职场性骚扰。”说话的模样倒是蛮得意的。  
“请问还能有什么实质性的行动吗？”刘昊然打出直球。  
“我倒是觉得，骚扰的重点在扰，扰到了，人就满足了。”  
“歪理。”  
吴磊不再和刘昊然你一言我一语地瞎辩驳，冲着远处招呼他们开工的人一路小跑了过去。

正式拍摄的时候，刘昊然在这场他基本没有完整台词只有表情的戏里自由发挥了一把，在吴磊转身要走的时候，悄悄伸腿绊了他一个趔趄。  
导演相当喜欢这个一来一往的互动，年轻人身上互相不服的那股劲头特别有趣。在一部注定要流血流泪牺牲无数，结局悲壮的电影里，最开始有一些孩子气的可爱，是弥足珍贵的。

年前的戏份都在云南境内，等年后逐渐要转移到境外。  
相安无事拍了一周，吴磊适应了节奏，刚进组时紧绷的状态也慢慢放了下来。放饭时间到了，收工一喊，跑得还挺快，几步蹿上了房车，身手矫健。助理在后面不急不忙的收东西，半路碰上了刘昊然。  
“你们老板不去吃饭啊？”刘昊然随口问了一句。  
“剧组饭吃腻了，吃两天零食了。还说不得。”也不敢说。  
“还挺挑食。来，东西给我你们去吃饭吧，别管他了。”  
刘昊然走到吴磊的房车跟前，门是虚掩着的，象征性敲了两下拉开走进去。  
吴磊背对着刘昊然进来的方向歪歪斜斜躺在沙发上，一只耳朵插着耳机，嘴里咔嚓咔嚓不知道在咀嚼什么，只见腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，浑然不觉有人靠近。  
“吃这个能吃饱？”  
“能……？”吴磊下意识地接话，怔了一下噌地坐起来，“吓死我了。”耳机掉在怀里。  
刘昊然把手上的水杯放在桌上，“没发现你还挺娇贵，我听说生活制片从本地三家饭店换着订饭，这都吃腻了？”说着从吴磊怀中夹出一块三角形的海苔饼干。  
被说娇贵吴磊肯定是不愿意的，又明白刘昊然是故意拿他打趣，“外面的饭偶尔吃吃是香的，时间久了还是不行，味道不对。”  
“什么味道？”  
“家常菜的味道。”  
刘昊然深以为然，噢了一声，“给你透露个小秘密……”  
面对吴磊疑惑的眼神，刘昊然不卖关子，幸福地说道，“其实我有小灶，助理会做饭手艺不错，少油少盐，健康好味。”  
连说两个怪不得，吴磊反驳道：“看看是谁更娇贵，居然成天开小灶。”  
“我良心发现，决定有福同享，走，一块过去吃。”刘昊然说着拿开了吴磊怀里的零食袋子，伸手去拉吴磊。  
吴磊嘴上先说那多不好意思，又问东西不够吃怎么办，腿上不由自主兴冲冲跟了去，满脸期待。  
等上了刘昊然的房车，吴磊的不好意思还没说出口，刘昊然的助理先高兴了，“太好了，今天的饭肯定能吃完了。”  
面前的保温盒盖子一个一个揭开，吴磊看过去，有荤有素，有汤有干。  
吴磊舀了一勺离得最近的酸汤肉末豆腐，酸的东西本就开胃，里头隐隐约约又夹杂着野山椒的辣，肉糜事先炒制过带来油脂的香味。嫩豆腐片成薄片，煮汤的火候掌握得恰到好处，酸和辣完整入了味又不至于煮烂成一锅，保留着完整的形状。另外两个菜是叉烧滑蛋和几种当地新鲜的菌类混炒。最少的调料最少的油分，换来最鲜的滋味。  
每个尝了一口以后，吴磊感叹了句，“吃得我想哭，不拍了，明天回上海。”  
刘昊然坐在对面，手撑着下巴看吴磊尝菜，比自己吃上还满足，“别呀，这票干完再走，万一明年混个提名，我还能跟人家说‘就是这小子吃了我好多顿饭，一次伙食费都不交’。”  
吴磊嘴里有饭，嘟囔了句“我是那种人吗”，又下筷子去夹菜，瞟了眼对面的碗，停下咀嚼的速度，“你不吃主食？”  
“不吃。”  
“这么下饭的菜不吃主食，暴殄天物。”  
“拍戏的时候我都很节制。”  
“不吃碳水人的情绪会不稳定，很容易暴躁。”  
“……”刘昊然开始回忆过去。  
“长此以往，脑袋也会变笨。”吴磊循循善诱。  
“……”  
“最重要的是，会影响男性功能。”  
“……我吃。”  
刘昊然沉默着端起碗递到吴磊手边，吴磊挑着自己没动过的地方，挖了一勺郑重地递回去。

吃饭的时候车上只剩他们两个人，安安静静，细嚼慢咽。冷气开得足，空气凉丝丝的，时间突然过得很慢。  
吴磊为表谢意，饭后主动要求洗碗，把几个吃得干干净净的饭盒和筷子勺子摞在水槽里打开水龙头冲洗。  
刘昊然看着吴磊，不知道是不是心理作用，人吃饱了吃好了连背影都是轻松愉悦的。  
他提议说：“以后就一起吃饭吧，我们没人爱洗碗，你负责洗碗行吗？”

说是以后一起，实际上算起来能坐下安安稳稳吃顿饭的机会又不多。  
有时候在房车上，有时候回了酒店。  
吴磊收工晚，回到房间匆匆冲了凉，换了衣服下楼。版纳干季十二月的白昼依然长，进门的时候房间里还是亮着的。  
刘昊然正蹲在厨房的烤箱前看着千层面最上层的芝士一点一点膨胀。  
“催了我两次，这不还没好吗？”吴磊进来也学着刘昊然的样子蹲下来。  
“不想你错过味道最好的时候，没想到回来得这么快。”

两个人傻兮兮地守在烤箱前咽着口水等一锅肉酱千层最后三分钟的烤制上色。  
刘昊然想起助理把平底铜锅放进烤箱定时以后语重心长地冲他说：“老板，老话有老话的道理，抓住一个男人的心首先要抓住他的胃，我只能帮你到这里，剩下的你要自己加油啊。”  
刘昊然啃着手指答：“老子还说刚则易折，柔则长存呢，用力过猛容易……”反应过来以后才赶人，“去去，懂什么了你就抓住男人的心，没事儿少看点世纪初的电视剧。”  
两个人互相要给对方讲道理的时候，恰好敲门声响起——吴磊来了，助理跑去开门顺便自己先行撤退。

天色渐暗，整个厨房只有烤箱的小灯亮着，从里面透出黄澄澄的暖光，照得面前焦心等候的两个人毛绒绒的。  
吴磊转过脸来，笑着问刘昊然：“你老盯着我看什么？我都不好意思了。”  
“不至于，你脸皮厚着呢。”  
“不说算了。”吴磊的视线转回到食物上，时间马上要到了，铜锅边缘的芝士被烤得焦黄诱人。  
刘昊然还算理智没有被饥饿冲昏头脑，拉下烤箱门后用毛巾仔细裹住把手把锅稳稳当当端出来放在台面上，吴磊在外头拍了一整天人饿坏了，凑在旁边闻着味道下意识就要用手去扶正锅的边缘。  
“小心烫。”刘昊然眼疾手快在空中拦截住了这个危险的动作，飞速握住吴磊的手指。  
“差一点儿……”吴磊回过神来，心有余悸，自己刚才差点直接用手去碰了200度烤箱里烤了四十多分钟的铜锅。  
刘昊然仍旧握着吴磊的手指，没有马上松开，反而捏得更紧。吴磊没有去抽，任由时间凝固在此刻，被无限拉长，好像一切不会有尽头一样。一缕细细的夕阳从窗外打进，落在看不见的空气中，穿过食物的热气和香气，覆在交叠的手指之上。  
在平静诡秘的沉默之中，刘昊然缓缓开口：“有人说他只能帮我到这里，剩下的要靠我自己，可是我真的不知道该怎么办……”  
该怎么留住你。  
该怎么看穿你的心。  
该怎么喜欢你，才能没有人受伤害，才能皆大欢喜。

若无其事地放开手后，刘昊然拿起放在一旁的铲子，将圆锅里的肉酱千层面横竖两下分成均等的四块，接过吴磊递过来的盘子，每人一角。  
“一会儿走的时候把这块带上去。”刘昊然用铲子指指锅里剩下的另一块，“这个是我的余粮。”  
“你忘了，我之后三天都不在。”吴磊明天上午拍完后，接下来的三天没有他的戏份，剧组也要暂时转场到个旧。超过两天没有工作可以离组，他准备回北京一趟处理点私事。  
“忘记了。放在冰箱下层也可以，想吃的时候再拿出来解冻。”  
吴磊嗯了一声，端着两个碟子转身走出厨房，穿过客厅来到阳台上。  
他们不住在同一层，但是房型大致一样，客厅连着一个很大的露台，天气好的时候坐在户外就着夕阳吃饭实在惬意。今天恰巧就是个好时候，天色还不晚，将近落日，户外变得清凉。  
晚餐吃得腻乎乎的，喝的就得爽口，刘昊然拿出冻好的冰块填满玻璃杯，带着柠檬气泡水也走到外面。坐下拉开拉环时，先有“哧”的一声跑出来。

“你看，今天的黄昏是粉色的。”吴磊咬着叉子看向远处。  
刘昊然顺着吴磊目光的方向，看到了无与伦比的日暮。他一直不知道如何描述黄昏的颜色，最远处中心是残阳的金色，温柔的粉色蔓延扩散开来，过度成大块的紫色，头顶又是霭霭的蓝。眼下是酒店园区茂密生长的热带植物，又添了一整片苍苍的绿。

在这样的好景致下进食，一切都变得轻松又心安理得。  
吴磊叉着盘子里的食物说：“你这人也真怪，要么不吃，想着办法饿自己，要么想一出是一出，非得吃热量这么高的东西。”  
一层白酱一层红红的肉酱一层面片，按照这个顺序堆叠直到把锅填平，最后表面撒上两种混合芝士配料才算完整。  
刘昊然端起杯子喝水，回以：“我确实是这样的人。要么不吃，吃就吃想吃的，好吃的东西可以克制一点少吃一点，但难吃的东西绝对不入口。”  
“类比一下，你的感情观也差不多吧？”吴磊推测。  
“差不多。更强烈，喜欢就一直喜欢，喜欢就一定要得到。”  
“够自信的。”  
“哪里，话是这样说，谁知道人家喜不喜欢我，心里有没有我，要没那个意思的话，我不是在唱独角戏？”刘昊然说这些话时，一口一个人家，眼睛却是一直看着吴磊。

吴磊放下手里的叉子，手肘撑在桌子的边缘，说起从前。  
“我想起我还小的时候，还在上海读中学，当时的同桌是个四川女孩。有一天她突然问我，‘吴磊你知道我们那边的人怎么表白吗？’我愣住了，脑子里闪过很多猜测，最后说不知道。她告诉我说，是这样的，”吴磊说着坐正身体，清了清嗓子，“你看到你喜欢的人，要霸气，上去先推他，然后说……”吴磊顺势推了一把身旁的刘昊然，学了一句不甚标准的四川话，“老子喜欢你，你跟老子好嘛。”  
不知道是吴磊的四川话讲得可爱又好笑，还是小孩子的故事好笑，总之吴磊学完以后他们两个很是乐了一会儿。  
“就这样？”刘昊然似乎还在等下文。  
“就这样。”吴磊点头，“但是足以镇住小小年纪的我了，我觉得没错，男人就得这样，遇到喜欢的人就上去表白，让对方知道我的心意，才不搞那些弯弯绕绕的。”  
“所以你后来一直在践行这套行事准则吗？”刘昊然问。  
吴磊摇头，“不，早就不了。愣头青一样横冲直撞不顾后果是十几岁时候的特权。那个时候一无所有，只一颗心，什么戏都敢接，什么苦都吃得下去，什么都不怕，不怕输也不怕死。可我不再十几岁，也不再这么做了。”  
“怂了。”  
“不是，”吴磊下意识否认后又笑了，“就当是怂了吧，随便怎么说。现在很多事我学会保留，让一切有余地。保留自己的情感，保留对喜欢的人的喜欢，留在心里生根发芽。人长大了，最麻烦的是会想要体面——这么虚无的东西。”  
吴磊说这些话时自始至终是看着刘昊然的，说完了，举杯喝光最后的汽水，站起来收起两个人的餐具，放在一起端回厨房。

天色全然暗了，夜幕降临。  
刘昊然坐着不动很久，身后传来断断续续的水流的声音，强力的水柱冲刷的声音。吴磊的话像一柄精巧的小锤子，一字一句敲在他的心上，他说话时看着自己的眼睛，眼波是像水一样流转的。他们自打认识以来从没有说过这么多话。  
他应该是开心的，他得到了一个隐秘的回应，可那把小锤叮叮当当还是敲得他心口震颤，半晌难以动弹。

水声停了。  
吴磊走过来，倚在玻璃门上跟刘昊然打招呼，“我上去了。”  
“明天……啊，明天见不了，过几天见。”  
刘昊然差点又记错，及时刹住车。朝夕相处不过几天，总是不由自主地生出错觉，明天见，后天见，晚上见，又见面了……好像如此生活已经多年。  
人类易生错觉到这种地步，刘昊然着实没想到。

吴磊说了再见走了，消失在黑暗中。  
刘昊然突然觉得吴磊说得每一个字都是对的，人长大之后想要体面想要周全这件事实在是太麻烦了。  
他从前想要吴磊留下来，在每一个他穿好衣服离开酒店房间的深夜，但是他不曾说过，他小心翼翼地恪守着那条线，不越过。  
吴磊说他以后不会再来要跟他断掉固定炮友关系那天晚上，他也想要他留下来，他想说“不知道从什么时候开始我好像喜欢上你了，今天你跟别人相谈甚欢，我有点嫉妒”。但是他仍旧没有说。装作你洒脱那我就更洒脱的样子。  
今晚，依然。  
最后的结果无非就是自己坐在这里，而吴磊在楼上的楼上。

啼笑皆非。

清早又下起雨来，直下到吴磊上午的戏份全部拍完收工。  
景市的十二月，温度不低，时常落雨。  
往车上走的时候，吴磊没要撑伞，雨滴打在防水外套上，向下滑去。  
先回酒店换衣服，然后去机场，航班的延误情况尚不清楚。

吴磊坐在车里看着道路两旁巨大的椰子树急速向后退，然后听到身边的工作人员惊讶地轻声说道：“早上下雨，水上集市的拍摄场地没清扫干净，有人拍戏的时候受伤了。”  
“谁？”吴磊收回视线转头问。

“刘昊然。”


	4. Chapter 4

04.

“疼不疼呀？”

吴磊坐在伤员床边明知故问，伸出手指要去按，被刘昊然一巴掌拍开。面前摊开的两条小腿天差地别，一条宛如平常，笔直的，有着修长的跟腱和光洁的肌肤，另外一条因为受伤的缘故明显开始浮肿，脚踝处因为扭伤肿了一大圈。较重的一处划伤做过处理包起来了，还剩零星轻微的擦伤暴露在外。  
刘昊然靠在床头半躺着，晃着两条腿说：“这下好了，我也放假了。”语气不咸不淡。

“几点的飞机，再不走赶不上了。”刘昊然催促了吴磊一次，用屈起的膝盖碰了碰人。吴磊坐着没动，垂着眼皮不知道在想什么。  
“我要不……别走了，你现在这样。”  
“我有人照顾。外伤看着唬人，其实也还好。”  
“可是……”吴磊的手掌贴在刘昊然的膝盖上仍在犹豫。  
“走吧。你留下没用。”  
“……”  
“快点快点，其他人还在等你，别磨蹭了。”  
“你怎么还赶我走。”  
没事的人先委屈上了，刘昊然受不了这个，眼见着要误会了，坐起身拉过吴磊的手腕让他看自己，一口一个“没有”、“不是”。事后刘昊然才反应过来，吴磊是最会这一套的，在他身上百试不爽，用一次自己上一次钩。

追溯到上一次。去年秋天。两个人本来事先约好吴磊从外地回来之后的那天晚上见面，结果因为工作临时改签，飞到别的城市。虽然工作是不可抗力因素，大家作为同行理应互相体谅，刘昊然还是心里在意，有点不高兴，吴磊自己也没办法，连飞几天四处辗转，劳累过度懒得服软哄人，扫兴之后两个人冷言冷语几句挂了电话，一段时间硬着心肠没联系对方。  
再见面是半公开的场合，顶级腕表品牌作为独家赞助在电影节期间举办开幕酒会，众星云集。  
偌大的场子，彼此衣冠楚楚坐在长条桌的斜对面，视线在空气中不可避免地交汇触碰，逢场作戏，笑笑再挪开，有分有寸的。  
面前垂下来的桌布是糯糯的奶白色，细看才能发现上面精致的纹路。隔着大捧白色玫瑰和长叶尤加利扎成的桌花，隔着大大小小高低排列的玻璃水杯酒杯和餐具，几次若无其事的打量后，刘昊然发现吴磊愈来愈控制不住自己的表情，胳膊搭在身边人的肩膀上，不知道在说些什么，笑个不停，面色和眼神开始变化。香槟真是一种能让人迅速快乐起来的东西，淡金色的液体，充足的气泡，甜美的口感，果香和花香都极具欺骗性，掩盖住不低的度数，不知不觉痛饮数杯，开始飘飘然。  
刘昊然拉开椅子起身出去透气，远离场内的氤氲，安全通道的风刚吹得他清醒过来，吴磊无声无息地从身后靠近，用一只胳膊环住他，在耳边委委屈屈地说“你不想看见我”，又搅得头脑发热，一直热到下半身去。  
如出一辙的，“没有”、“不是”。

车上的空间总是逼仄，越逼仄，离得越近贴得越紧，热烘烘的呼吸搅在一起，单薄的衬衣下皮肤在发烫，黑夜里万分灼人。  
“量烂就不要喝。”解开裤子的间隙，刘昊然不忘说。吴磊埋在他的肩头，周身散发着招操的气息，嘴硬道：“管我。”身上已经软了，顺着腰线摸了两把，控制不住地喘息。  
打无准备的炮总是手忙脚乱又刺激神经，刘昊然伸手捂住面前人的嘴巴不让他叫出声来，下面又克制不住顶进深处，软热的肠肉紧紧吸裹着他，难以自拔。  
“小声，让别人听见了，我们两个都完蛋。”  
吴磊点头表示自己明白，刘昊然放下手以后，下嘴唇被狠狠咬住。绝不能称之为吻的啃咬，让刘昊然当天晚上再也没能回到内场，第二天全程戴着口罩一次也没摘下来，包括在飞机上。

吴磊退了机票没有走，留了下来，拍拍刘昊然的小臂，拿出哥们儿罩你的气势：“我陪着你。”  
“然后继续蹭饭？”  
“闭嘴。”

行动不便的人床上躺了半个白天，接了不少电话，疲于应付。晚饭没有什么胃口，先说不想吃了，后来自己也觉得不行。助理烧了青菜配白粥，稠稠软软吃得也舒服。  
晚饭以后刘昊然终于是待不住了，这里挪到那里，要什么东西也不说话，非自己拿不可，扶着墙单腿蹦跶，不到一百平的房间四处摸了个遍。  
吴磊从手机屏幕前稍稍移动视线就看到了不安分的家伙，忍不住说：“你消停会儿，都瘸成这样了还满地乱跑。”  
“不准说我瘸！”  
“可你就是……好吧我不说了。”看到刘昊然忿忿的目光，吴磊闭了嘴，顺便从手机转移到电脑。  
腿脚好的人坐在沙发里一动不动，腿脚不灵的人铁了心生命在于运动。刘昊然绕着吴磊窝着的单人沙发转圈。  
“你说不走了留下来陪着我，就这么陪。”  
“吃也陪了，聊也陪了，总不至于再给您说段贯口唱个小曲儿？”  
“也行。”  
“不行，客官，”吴磊手在键盘上，头也不抬地说，“这是另外的价钱。”  
刘昊然坐在沙发的扶手上，挤挨着吴磊，低声商量，“那你带我出去兜个风，不下车，坐在车上绕一圈就回来好不好。”  
吴磊的“不好”话在嘴边了又咽回去。想了想，现在时间不早，如果只是待在车上应该没什么问题。行吧。于是从衣帽间里拿了件外套搭在臂弯，搀扶着伤号一步一步缓慢行进到车上。  
路上看到熟人，离了很远吴磊做贼心虚下意识要撒手，被刘昊然紧紧抓住，从牙缝里挤出句：“你敢松开。”  
“有人！”  
“我瘸得正大光明。”

虽然剧组有给演员配商务车，吴磊来景市的第二天还是按平时的习惯让身边人租了自己常开的车型，放在酒店停车场方便单独出行。当时自然没料到以后是要给刘昊然做深夜专职司机的。  
车子漫无目的开过大街小巷，在酒店房间你一言我一语说双口相声乱贫一气的两个人又猝然安静下来。谁也不说话，一个目视前方专心匀速开车，一个看着窗外，打量陌生的西南城市。路边的热带植物在十二月的时节长得高大茂密。生活在辽阔的地域上，总是能见到许许多多的四时之景不同。

24小时营业的快餐厅伫立在十字路口，黑夜里显得洁净又明亮。见面前有一小片空地立了可停车的牌子，刘昊然点着窗玻璃说我们买点东西吃吧，吴磊瞟了一眼顺势打了方向盘过去停下，推开车门走进餐厅。  
等热腾腾的垃圾食品买上来了，刘昊然挑着吃了几根薯条，番茄酱包撕开针眼大小的口子，裱花一般在薯条上作画。  
吴磊打开包装纸张大嘴啃了几口汉堡以后才注意到刘昊然的无聊行径，问：“你不吃吗？”  
刘昊然摇头，沉浸在自己的创作中，“我看你晚饭吃得不好，半碗粥，几口菜就放筷子了……好了画好了，来。”  
吴磊接过刘昊然递来的画着花纹的薯条陷入失语状态，不知道是该先夸奖两句这个薯条长得可真别致还是先称赞刘昊然细心。

辣翅的骨头扔回袋子里，吴磊吮着手指感叹垃圾食品好吃，夜越深时间越晚越好吃。  
“以前家里管的严，我妈说不健康不让吃，一年到头也吃不上几次，看别的小孩儿吃馋坏了。后来懂事儿了知道要注意身材，防止发胖，开始自觉主动的克制。反正就是很少吃。”  
“还是长大好吧，拥有很多做小孩子的时候想都不敢想的自由，全凭自己愿不愿意。”刘昊然在位置上动了动身体，换了个姿势坐，“比如，就像现在，大晚上吃垃圾食品，不愿意在房间待着半夜出来乱晃。”  
“还有花很多钱浪费很多时间在别人眼里根本不值当的东西上。”吴磊接过话，顺带抽出张湿巾仔仔细细擦干净手指。

“还是有很多人在怀念小时候。”刘昊然说。  
吴磊兀的说起从前。上次有一个完整的长假要追溯到三年前的夏秋之交，当时在欧洲长途旅行，除了一小段旅程有伙伴同行外，余下的时间都是他独自一人。辗转于各种交通上，为打发时间断断续续看完了出行前随手装在包里的一本游记。

书的开篇就写，_对我们的人生来说，四十岁大概是一条具有相当重要意义的分界线。这倒不是有什么实实在在的根据，也并非事先预测到了迎来四十岁具体是怎么一回事。但我还是这样认为，认为四十岁是一个大转折点，它将带走什么，又留下什么。在这种精神转换完成之后，愿意也罢，不愿意也罢，都已无退路可言，不可能因为尝试之后不够满意而重新回到原来状态。一如齿轮，有进无退。……过去不能做到的事变得能够做到了。不用说，这是好事，可喜可贺。但同时我又这样想：作为新收获的交换条件，说不定以前以为可以轻易做到的事会变得无能为力。*_  
“那个时候，四十岁离我很遥远，我连三十岁的意义尚且想不明白。但类比了一下十几岁和二十岁后，又好像能领悟一些。总之就是——跟时间做完交易之后，再也回不去了。”说到这里，吴磊松开了握着方向盘的双手，也向后靠在座椅里。和刘昊然两个人一左一右瘫着不动。  
正前方的视野里，有一盏路灯坏了，同它静默的伙伴们格格不入，隔上几秒黄色的灯光在夜色里闪一次，不约而同吸引到车上两个人的目光。  
刘昊然注视着远处一闪一闪的灯光，“我们从来没说过这么多话。”  
“是啊。”  
“那之后你在想什么？”  
“我想，比起同辈，我已经拥有很多了，那我是拿什么做条件让这种交换在冥冥之中进行的。”  
“别人会说努力、勤奋。”  
吴磊笑，“你看你就不会那么说。因为你懂。”  
“多的是跟努力无关的事。”  
“嗯。当时在旅途中很孤独，八月那边很多人也在休假，整个城市到处是甜蜜蜜的氛围。衬得我形单影只傻兮兮的。于是有感而发，想，自己可能一辈子也遇不到喜欢的人，或者遇到了也很难在一起，在一起了也没法长久。反正谈恋爱就是很难嘛。爱别人也很难。”  
“反正就是为赋新词强说愁嘛。”刘昊然学吴磊的语气。  
吴磊哈哈哈地笑了，边笑边点头，说“对”又捂了一把眼睛感叹道，“太傻了。”  
刘昊然把视线收回来，转头看吴磊，问：“你相信吗，其实爱人一点也不难，等你遇见了你就知道了，有时候人爱上人只需要一瞬间。然后就……什么都愿意了。怎么着都行。”  
吴磊抿了抿嘴唇，答非所问，“我不知道。”  
“回去吧，出来太久了。”

本来开开心心的，回酒店以后，又不对付了。  
吴磊看着人躺下了，还贴心往床头放了杯水才要走，说自己先上去了，明天睡醒再下来。  
刘昊然不答应，“你不跟我睡啊？”说完又补充，“不是那种睡。”  
吴磊摇头，“不管是哪种睡，都不行。”  
眼看吴磊态度坚决，丝毫没有留下来的意思，刘昊然气呼呼地翻身向里躺下，又顾及着腿脚不方便，动作看着一点也不行云流水也不潇洒。  
吴磊弯腰戳戳刘昊然的后背，“生气了？……真生气了？至于嘛。”  
刘昊然不应答。  
叹了口气坐下来，吴磊说：“我还不好啊，我多好。你看你生活助理是女孩子，人家会做饭，但你现在不方便的又不是嘴。我呢从小十指不沾阳春水……哎怪怪的，这词儿好像不是这么用……”吴磊小声嘀咕了一句，又提高声音继续说：“把你跟大爷似的搀着，要去哪儿去哪儿，就差背着你游过澜沧江非法入境老挝越南四处逛了。自己原本的假也不放了，你还跟我生气，刘昊然同志你说你有没有良心。”  
刘昊然听着早就笑出来了，脑袋底下垫着胳膊，侧过头问：“你都这么好了，为什么不能留一晚？”  
“我，呃，不习惯跟别人睡一张床，别扭，会失眠的。”吴磊答。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”

最后两人各退一步达成共识，吴磊和衣躺在床的另外半边，被子外面，打算等刘昊然睡着了自己再上去，刘昊然也不再强留。

几分钟过去，刘昊然还睁着眼睛。  
“快睡，你看着我干什么。”吴磊催促。  
“你手机太亮了，晃我眼睛。”  
吴磊把手机亮度放到最低。

又过五分钟，听呼吸，人还醒着。  
“你怎么还没睡着？”  
“凶死了，别催。睡觉这种事是想睡就能睡着的？”  
吴磊腹诽不然呢，不是吗。

十分钟后，刘昊然胳膊肘撑起半个身，探过去看，吴磊手机放在胸口睡得又香又熟。  
刘昊然想，果然是个骗子。

睡到半夜，吴磊突然坐起身，吓了刘昊然一跳，以为人醒过来了。而吴磊自始至终眼睛都不曾睁开，自顾自脱了身上的衣服扔到一边，揭开身下的被子躺了进来，并舒服地蹭了蹭枕头。  
刘昊然想，骗子。

等吴磊依偎过来，头靠着他的胳膊，手搭上他的腰时，刘昊然想……他什么也想不到了。  
他像个处男一样紧张到喉结上下滚动不敢翻身，尽管他已经不是处男很多年。尽管身旁的人跟他睡了一回两回三回无数回了。  
这可怎么办才好。

后来放松了神经，又觉得心里软绵绵的，说不上来的百感交集，试着把人往怀里搂了搂，吴磊没醒，也没防备，没抗拒。  
就这么到早上。

吴磊睁眼一看，自己在人家床上整晚睡得酣然无比，醒来以后神清气爽，他躺得靠下不好好枕枕头还亲昵地抱着人家的腰。  
“我到底是什么人啊……”吴磊崩溃地想。  
抬眼观察刘昊然的睡脸，感觉上应该是还没醒来。其实不然。轻轻悄悄地拿起自己的胳膊，小心移动身体，先转成平躺，再翻身，然后一点点往床沿挪。挪了两寸有余，被刘昊然从身后抱住，人睡了一晚上声音难免有些哑，“一大早这么大动静去哪儿？”  
“……健身房。”吴磊心如死灰。  
“是吗。”  
“昨晚吃了不该吃的东西……要消耗出去。”  
“还有什么别的要消耗出去吗？”  
刘昊然的手在吴磊的小腹徘徊，掌心贴着敏感的皮肤，感觉那里突然收缩了一下。吴磊按住刘昊然的手，不让他继续向下去，呼吸也变得急促。  
“我自己来。你不要碰。”  
“摸一下也不要，改吃素了？”说着假意要强行碰吴磊。吴磊死死抓着刘昊然的手，刘昊然看不到吴磊的表情，只见他的耳朵尖都红了。  
松开手，刘昊然躺回去，“好了，不逗你了。”  
余光扫到吴磊绷紧的背影松弛了下来。

清早酒店的健身房空无一人，整排跑步机面对着落地窗摆放。吴磊用了最边上一台，逐渐加重的呼吸也从角落传来。高强度的变速跑让他汗如雨下，一颗颗沿着脸颊滑到下巴，一只耳机掉在肩膀上，因为走神顾不及拣起。  
想起近来的事只觉得荒唐。下定好大的决心断开关系，心烧万分，费尽心思避开不见面，结果在外面被捡到送回了家。想着全身心投入工作忘记身外事，哪想到工作日常是低头不见抬头见，坐在一起吃饭时宛如细水长流的契合爱侣。后来明明可以走，明明不是必须留下来，自己又舍不得，无论如何也舍不得。事态一直在失控，直到今早差点越了界。  
吴磊自认自律，长于克制，到头来眼看着所有的挣扎即将付之一炬。

“好笑。”吴磊最后在心里下了定论。

回过神来看看时间差不多了，出了汗周身舒畅，渐渐有其他人进来了，吴磊停下跑步机，结束了早上的运动，上楼回房间。  
洗了澡躺在自己床上，吴磊感叹当然还是一个人睡舒服，大床想怎么滚怎么滚，搂搂抱抱像什么话，真是。翻腾了一会儿，安宁下来，弓身侧躺着，又想象着伸出手会拥到怎样的人，想象他的手曾怎样抚慰过自己“纷纷的情欲”。

接近午饭时间，吴磊下楼。到的时候医生刚走，来了几个剧组的工作人员看看刘昊然的状况。  
最后副导的意思是，水上集市的场地使用时间有限，条条框框全签了约，地方本身大小也算个景点，不可能一直租用给剧组。话说得很婉转，是来问他什么时候能复工，能不能勉强坚持一下，毕竟刘昊然剩的戏份很少了。水上集市的戏份拍完，基本上也就杀青了。  
刘昊然没怎么考虑，一口答应下来说不成问题，不会拖进度的。他再养个三天就可以了。  
对方得了他的准话，确认了两遍，又是抱歉又是感谢。

人走以后，吴磊一屁股坐在刘昊然对面，瞪着他的眼睛说：“不可以。”  
“你以前没有情况糟糕但不得不坚持的时候吗？”刘昊然问。  
“有，还不少。”  
“那我也一样。”刘昊然撑着吴磊的肩膀站起来，“我们就是吃这碗饭的。”

*摘录自《远方的鼓声》村上春树


	5. Chapter 5

05.

“柳下惠，我想喝水，冰的，谢谢。”  
刘昊然的声音从浴室传来，吴磊坐在外面不满地“啧”了一声。不满归不满，还是站起身走进厨房，翻起木托盘里的玻璃杯，添了半杯冰，倒满气泡水，端进浴室。  
“给，水。”  
刘昊然的小臂搭在浴缸的边缘，见吴磊进来，抬手去接。  
吴磊改了主意在半空中收回手，威胁道：“不准乱叫。”  
刘昊然半真半假嬉笑了句“知道了”，伸长手臂从吴磊手里抢来杯子，大半个上身从满池泡沫中浮出。

“又不怕你看，至于吗，嗯？”刘昊然湿着手指戳戳吴磊的背。  
“我不是当代柳下惠吗？”吴磊背坐在浴缸的边沿，上面铺了蓝白色马赛克装饰，伸直了腿，自嘲起来。  
他先是想当然地拒绝了刘昊然的泡澡要求，结果被一句“站着你给我洗吗”噎了回去，噎得半晌无语，两个人大眼瞪小眼。总得想个办法，最后终于在厨房的角落里找出一卷保鲜膜，吴磊蹲在地上不吭声，贴着刘昊然小腿的皮肤和纱布紧紧裹了几圈，确认水进不去了才扯断。为防意外，卫生间的两道门没有关，吴磊说自己在外面等着，要什么叫他一声就好。

身后偶尔响起水声，哗啦一声又平静下去。午后的阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙落在水面上，刘昊然屈起浮出水面的膝盖上，吴磊的背后。  
浴室里暗暗的，刘昊然用指尖沿着吴磊背后光影的分界线慢慢描摹。自上而下，从左向右，一道光一道影再一道光……到底了，沿着脊椎向上爬。  
吴磊没有动，这不是刘昊然第一次撩拨他了，不必大惊小怪，只是说：“衣服湿了。”  
“是吗。”  
“我感觉到了。”  
“你还感觉到什么了？”

还有刺刺的、蛰蛰的、星星点点的情欲。

吴磊沉默着没有接话，下意识去抠手边瓷砖的缝隙，直到腰被抱住来不及反应，刘昊然瞬间把人拖进水里。  
水溢得到处都是，吴磊浑身湿透，衣服贴在身上，显出肌肉的线条，脸上写满惊讶，“你在干什么？我压到你怎么办？”  
“没关系……”说到第二个“没关系”时，刘昊然吻上吴磊的后颈，沿着肋侧向前摸，隔着浸透的布料，皮肤的温度和触感变得真实。吴磊想要出去，挣扎了一次未遂，散落全身的欲望在水中连成一片。  
摸进短裤，刘昊然得到了他想要的答案，怀里的人仍然对他有感觉，而且是强烈的无可抑制的感觉。人会口是心非，身体的反应却从不说谎。  
“你如果……像它一样诚实就好了。”刘昊然握住吴磊诚实的反应。  
吴磊恼于自己的不争气，分神辩驳道：“可我也从来没有骗过你。”  
“是，是，你总是有自己的道理。”  
刘昊然懒得跟吴磊争，替他脱去湿答答的衣服扔出浴缸外。吴磊的皮肤在水中变得格外好揉捏，该软处软，该硬的地方则硬得不掺一丝假。刘昊然的手流连于吴磊大腿内侧几个来回，被难耐的人抓住按在该摸的地方。  
“急性子。”  
“你也少装。”吴磊回嘴，向后摸 ，摸到了同样硬挺的性器抵着他的屁股。  
“我硬了好久，你不进来，只能用骗的。”胸口贴着吴磊的后背，刘昊然加快手上的动作，另一只手按住吴磊的小腹，让两个人贴得更近。

仰躺在水中，刘昊然枕在浴缸的边沿，吴磊枕在刘昊然的肩颈处，水面下交叠的手指握在一起，高潮的临界点，耐心地一下一下往出打。吴磊细微的颤抖和轻哼的鼻音在刘昊然用手指侧的薄茧消磨他时陡然加重。  
不安分的身体搅乱水波，吴磊尽数射在刘昊然手心里，蓦地绷紧的身体舒展开来，长长叹了口气，抬手摸了摸刘昊然的侧脸，又无力地垂下。

浴室归于平静，连绵加重的喘息褪去，情潮犹在。  
温热的水重新放满浴缸，实木百叶窗过滤的长条阴影打在脸侧，吴磊阖起的眼皮上。  
人在特殊的时刻总有一些无用的观察，刘昊然视线里窗外的绿色被切割过，樱桃木的窗叶经过时间氧化成深沉的色泽，纹理清晰，吴磊的睫毛被水打湿了，密密的排在一起。  
眼到心到手也到，这么看着，忍不住就用手去碰。吴磊倏地睁开眼，四目相对又挪开视线，嘟囔了句“还以为怎么了”。

从卫生间出来，吴磊又蹲在地上，层层解开包裹的保护，仔细摸了一遍，还好都是干的，不碍事，松了口气，顺势坐在地毯上。刘昊然坐在单人沙发里，垂眼看到的是吴磊的发旋，拍拍他的头说“没事的”。吴磊低头将脸贴在刘昊然的膝上，很长一段时间里，谁都没再说话，任由时间过去。  
荒度的时光才是最好的时光。

重新回到片场总是紧张。  
复工第一天，刘昊然不停问身边人：“我今天有水肿吗？看起来还瘸吗？……这样走呢，正常吗？”  
外景戏和吴磊用一个化妆车，见吴磊来了又追问吴磊。  
“你不是不让说你瘸吗？”  
“这都什么时候了。”  
吴磊看着刘昊然练习正常走路的样子，又觉得惨又忍笑，脸上的表情一时难辨好坏。  
刘昊然坐下来。吴磊正在脱衣服，为了画背上的大面积纹身每次都要比正常到达时间再早两个小时来。脱去上衣，拉过椅子趴在椅背上倒坐下来，说：“来吧。”正好面对着刘昊然的脸。  
刘昊然打趣：“又不是动真格的，表情不用这么大义凛然。”  
“累啊，什么都没干，先摁着画一个多小时不让动。”吴磊下巴搁在椅背上，下嘴唇撅了老高，作出无奈的表情。脸上天真的放空和逐渐爬满右半边背的图腾大相径庭，两种气场又奇妙地兼容在同一个人身上。

刘昊然下车开工。吴磊的眼睛一直跟到看不见为止，心想他连水都不让刘昊然碰，而别人却让他伤没养好就在镜头前又是奔跑又是追逐。随后又觉惭愧，检讨自己不该这么想，做一行要有一行的敬业精神，今天如果换做是他，但凡能站起来也同样会说没问题，可以拍。  
纠结来纠结去，等妆发完了穿好衣服，立马跳下车朝拍摄现场去了。  
又不敢靠太近，隐藏在同事们身后远远地看着。  
隔了这会儿功夫也没拍上几条，用到外景整个现场调度起来相当复杂，清场，收音设备、拍摄设备的放置，机位切换，群演多，还有光源这样的不可控的因素。

现场安静下来。开机，刘昊然箭一样冲了出去，奔跑在水上木屋外的长廊上，逆着人群的方向不停向前跑。吴磊在心里“嘶”了一声，好像是自己受伤的脚踝踩在地上，每一步下去都是胀痛。  
停下来后，刘昊然立刻扶住手边的栏杆，向前跳了几步后抱着柱子笑了，喊“麻了麻了，没有知觉了”。守在旁边的人围了上去。  
弯腰挽起裤脚用了大量喷雾缓解镇定后，身边人退到机位区外，拍摄继续。  
一条。  
两条。  
到第三条开始吴磊转身走了，走得很果断。  
“不看了？”有人问。  
吴磊摇头，他怎么也看不下去了。沉着一张脸回到自己房车上，倒在用来临时休息的小床上，睁着眼睛看车顶。  
说不清，道不明。明明不应该，却偏偏。  
他试图从各方面规劝自己，最后想自己也只是个平凡人。

会嫉妒。会不悦。会伤心。  
也会爱上他人，难控自己。  
最后落得一颗心跌宕起伏。  
他也只有这一颗心。

吃罢午饭。吴磊打开车门走下去，说去饭后消消食。  
刘昊然本来靠在座位上看剧本，他只剩下午一场戏杀青，没有几句词，一听也警觉起来，不能吃了饭就这么躺着，太容易长肉，也站了起来。挪到门口，没下车，靠着车门感受户外扑面而来的好天气。  
吴磊在车旁的空地上蹲下来跟剧组的小演员说话，离得不远，刘昊然听得清楚。  
吴磊先问：“几岁啦，叫什么名字？”  
小男孩起初藏在妈妈身后只露出个脑袋，问一句答一句。  
吴磊意识到小孩怯生生的是不是有点怕自己，这倒是很新鲜，他一向很招小朋友喜欢的。当然现在是难免的，谁让他大花臂上身无处可藏，头发烫得卷卷的，脖子上还挂条链子，完美融入东南亚风情，确实有混迹当地好几年的架势。  
他试过，只要不笑，敛起表情，抬眼盯刘昊然超过十秒钟，刘昊然忍不住会问：“我又惹你了？”  
从小孩妈妈口中得知他们一家是上海人，吴磊换了方言搭话：“侬上海话讲得来伐？”  
小孩眼睛亮了亮，从妈妈身后钻出来，叽里呱啦说了起来，几句话的功夫反倒是吴磊跟不上了，换回普通话，“你上海话说得好，我的已经要忘光了。”  
小孩骄傲道：“比侬结棍，比侬标准。”（比你厉害，比你标准）  
“是是。”吴磊点头。  
刘昊然在一旁抱着手臂听得一知半解又津津有味。听懂听不懂，反正方言总是很有意思的。  
吴磊指指刘昊然说：“晚上那边那个叔叔杀青，我们很多人一起吃饭，你来吗？”  
“那边那个叔叔”发觉几道目光冲他看了过来，立马慈眉善目地眯着眼睛笑了。  
小孩儿开心了一下，又摇头说不行，白天拍戏，晚上要补课，要写作业。巴掌大的小脸儿愁得皱巴巴的，不复刚才的风采。  
吴磊爱莫能助，拍拍面前的小脑瓜，讲了句中华非物质文化遗产以示安慰，“等你上了大学就好了。”

等回到车上，刘昊然说：“发现你还挺喜欢小孩子，看到了总要去逗一逗。”  
吴磊正站在水壶旁，往面前的杯子里各放了一个茶包，“其实也……还好，只是看到十来岁大小的总能想起以前的自己，生活在大人堆里，又有一堆小孩子的烦恼……”说着停了下来，刚烧开的热水倒进杯中，桃子红茶的香气立刻扑了出来。“好奇怪，不知道为什么，一跟你在一起，以前从来没对别人讲过的话稀里哗啦说个不停。”  
“大概是人格魅力吧。”刘昊然从吴磊身后拿走一只马克杯，端起喝之前先放在鼻尖闻了闻，充沛又自然的果香，好像脆生生的桃子正在眼前。

最后一场戏倒是不难演，不用奔跑，体力上轻松的。  
刘昊然要做的就是躺在火车轨道旁，身上沾满污泥和血浆，天上下着小雨，胸口喘得像破风箱一样。而吴磊只需缓步走到他身边，低头充满怜悯地看着他。  
就这样。

开拍前，刘昊然还未躺下，工作人员往他身上抹血浆，吴磊确认了一遍走位，走到刘昊然身边。  
“唉，你觉得他会救他吗？”  
吴磊蹲下，“我不知道，有的电影它就是没答案。”  
“所以问你觉得嘛，如果是你。”  
“如果是我，会。”吴磊笃定。  
“那就好，足够了。”刘昊然说完视死如归地躺了下去。  
身躺在一片泥泞中，天公作美，雨势渐大，更显得他苍白。  
吴磊起身往他应该站的地方走去，身旁是跑来跑去紧张忙碌的人群在做最后的准备，对讲不时响起，他想，如果是我，我一定会。

吴磊收工稍晚一些，他提前说了不用等他，让大家先开始。  
晚上不只是刘昊然的杀青宴，同组还有一对真夫妻，恰巧在拍摄期间赶上了结婚纪念日。大家彼此还算熟悉，不如人多一起热闹。  
吃饭的地方定在酒店自有餐厅之一，离得近，私密性也好，万一喝多了直接送上楼。选了复合菜，调和众人口味。吴磊结束拍摄，匆匆赶回来推开包间门时，得到了热情的招呼，果然都到了，只差他一个。  
拉开仅剩的一把椅子坐下来，扫了对面刘昊然一眼，发觉刘昊然脸上的表情有一瞬间的微妙，很快消失，吴磊差点以为自己看错。  
桌上有他不认识的人，此前没有见过，这很正常，饭局是如此，不足为奇。坐定以后，有人过来给他杯子里倒酒，说今天喝的是Natural Wine（自然酒），吴磊不懂酒好奇多问了一句，对方侃侃而谈介绍起来，自然酒如何自然，酿造的过程怎么不加干涉，出品的口感多么纯净。近来小众市场里走俏，风头十足。  
吴磊抿了一口，没有品出什么所以然，除了酸度偏高一些。  
刘昊然看着吴磊没有惊喜的脸说：“吴磊我知道的，领教过，酒量很好。”  
“是吗？”其他人一听感兴趣地七嘴八舌问道。  
吴磊百口莫辩，连说好几个没有没有，“他在拿我寻开心，你们不要当真。”  
他瞪刘昊然，刘昊然笑笑举杯——只有他们才知道“我知道，领教过”背后的故事。  
至于是哪次的故事，又不好说了。

吴磊注意到坐在两口子身边的女孩话一直很少，带点大家闺秀的羞怯，看座位也显然是女方带来的。不用忙着问，话言话语间多听听，来头也能推测个七八分。  
席间其他人提了一次“你父亲”，一次某总。  
原来是投资商的女儿。  
又说到前一阵子，作为策展人之一，做了哪个画家的二十周年展览。  
原来是学艺术管理的。  
“回去让昊然带你逛逛”，“昊然对那边很熟”，中间人频繁提到刘昊然的名字，想方设法把人拉扯到一起去。  
原来……吴磊心里“噢”了一声，好嘛，原来除了杀青告别，结婚纪念，还有牵红线这一层意思在。一饭三吃，厉害。  
吴磊突然懂了甫一进来时刘昊然脸上的表情，是尴尬，无法直言拒绝的盛情难却。

刘昊然一直在低头吃菜，没夹几筷子，嘴里嚼个不停，提到他了，嗯上几声。  
酒过三巡，气氛自然了，正赶上纪念日总要慨叹一下人生，爱情，婚姻之类。顺带光明正大催促一下小的们，也该思考思考人生大事了。  
“有喜欢的人，得牢牢抓紧了，抓住机会，不然一眨眼就蹉跎到三十以后了。你们还小不知道，三十岁以后人生可是另外一番光景了。”  
刘昊然忽略了后边一句“要是没有目标，多认识认识新朋友也好”，只盯着桌子对面说：“光自己喜欢也没用，得两情相悦才算数。”  
“嗳，果然是各人有各人的烦恼，原来谁都有爱而不得的时候喔，昊然。”有人听进去了刘昊然的话，冲他扬下巴。  
“是啊，你喜欢人家，人家不喜欢你，到头来可不就是空欢喜一场。”刘昊然托腮。

夫妻二人说起明年是他们结婚十周年，当年结婚早，没办盛大的婚礼，现在条件好了，有想法明年借着十周年的名头补办一个，有各种商业赞助花不了多少钱，又增加曝光率。  
桌上的未婚人士谈起婚礼各有各的向往。  
刘昊然说自己将来想找个国外安静好天气的地方办草坪婚礼，不用很多人，简简单单的。婚礼结束两个人顺势开始旅行，走到哪里算哪里。  
沉默的女孩附和了一句，说草坪婚礼很好。  
伪媒人们看不清空气中的暗流涌动，以为牵线有望，添油加醋说年轻人喜好合得来是好事，本来没往那里想现在一看真是郎才女貌云云。  
吴磊算了算：“我做过两次伴郎了，好像听人说最好还是不要超过三次。看在我们关系好的份上，我把最后一次留着，将来你结婚的时候给你当伴郎，怎么样？”  
完美添上最旺的一把火。

吴磊从来没见刘昊然把脸拉那么长，几乎是失去表情管理，恨恨地看着自己了。  
你瞪我，我也瞪你。  
无用的眼神拉锯战后，刘昊然站起来闷声说了句：“我出去一下。”说完不等其他人反应，拿了手机拉开门走了出去。  
酒酣耳热歌浩荡的其他人不知发生了什么，愣神之际，吴磊站起身说：“他没事，我去看看，你们继续。”说罢追了出去。

走廊上刘昊然气呼呼地走出一段距离了，吴磊不知道他怎么能走得这么快，自己得小跑几步赶上去。  
“走慢点，你再崴了。”  
“管我。”刘昊然头也不回地疾步向前走。  
“我不管你谁管你，怎么又生气了？”  
“你就是要故意惹我生气。”  
“没有。”吴磊否认，紧紧跟着刘昊然。  
“有。”  
“没有。”  
“有，我说有就有。”刘昊然更气了。  
小孩子的没品斗嘴也不过如此，吴磊认输，“好好，有。”说着去拉刘昊然的手想让他停下来。  
刘昊然挣开以后吴磊才发现他是相当认真的在不开心。  
吴磊问：“真的生气了，在生我的气？生气我要给你当伴郎？谁要给你当伴郎，你结婚我才不去。”  
刘昊然在前面强撑着走得很快。  
“你不喜欢我。”  
“乱说。”  
“你不在乎我。”  
“在乎。”  
吴磊不想再让长廊上的你追我赶继续下去，索性从身后抱住刘昊然，双臂箍紧，阻止他的脚步，“在乎，真的在乎。”  
吴磊能感觉到刘昊然的胸口起伏，他听到他说：“所以我从头到尾都是在生自己的气，我没有办法啊……你知道吗，我没有办法，我也不知道该怎么做，你能告诉我吗，我该怎么办。我活了二十多年，遇见你了，突然就手忙脚乱了。”  
吴磊起先无言，将脸埋在刘昊然肩与背的连接处，抱着他。  
过了很久才闷声说：“喜欢你很容易，刘昊然。你什么都好，长得好，聪明，善良，没人不喜欢这些。很多人很多人喜欢你。”  
“你呢？”  
“我。我对你，从来就不止喜欢。爱要难得多，痛苦得多，多多了。”

原来这些话说出来也没想象中难。

刘昊然转过身来，相顾无言心有余悸，张开双臂想再次拥抱，身后有踢踢踏踏的脚步声传来。听到响动，吴磊眼疾手快把人推进旁边的电梯间。  
空间突然变得狭窄，面面相觑之时，刘昊然说：“你亲我一下。”  
“我没有亲过你？”  
“没有。”  
“不可能。”  
“那些不算，不一样。”  
“你这个人好多事，睡和睡不一样，亲和亲也不一样。”吴磊嘴上嫌弃万分，还是捧着刘昊然的脸贴上他的唇，分外轻柔地吻了起来。  
当然不一样，从此之后的每一吻都不再一样。

慌慌张张刷开房门，在黑暗中又成了急切潮湿的吻，叮叮咣咣不知撞上什么除了闷哼一声也不加理会。倒在床上，吴磊分神问：“我要不要先去洗个澡？”这在刘昊然眼里成了不解风情，他埋头狠狠咬了一口吴磊的腰，“不准去。”忍了太久，吴磊被情欲折磨地又痛又痒，巴不得直奔主题。  
纠缠厮磨几圈，翻身压住刘昊然骑在腰间，掀起t恤下摆脱掉扔下床，来不及继续脱又忍不住弯腰俯下身接吻，吮住刘昊然的下嘴唇舔咬。裤子脱了一半挂在腰间，勃起的两根阴茎隔着粗糙的布料相互摩擦仿佛饮鸠止渴。  
刘昊然从前听说，男人之间的性交征服欲是最重要的，他不以为意，觉得自己只是想跟吴磊做而已，喜欢他的身体，喜欢他的人，沉迷于肉体的契合，说直白点，他喜欢操吴磊。到今天他似乎才从中尝出点征服的甜头，这种甜头迅速膨胀，欲罢不能。  
吴磊下了戏压根没来及洗澡，身上还带着每天辛辛苦苦费时费力画上的图腾，凤凰翅膀盘踞着他右边的身体，好得真伪莫辨，又野又美。刘昊然的手掌随着线条的方向，从腰的凹陷处一直向前延伸，大臂，小臂，直到十指相扣。  
他从后面进入了他，第一下有点难捱，吴磊的上身没撑住塌陷在柔软的床榻中，随手抓住床单，口中溢出满足的呻吟，主动向后送腰，撞上挺入的阴茎。

“我想看着你，让我转过来。”吴磊喘着低声说。  
“想看着我操你？”  
“对，想看着你操我……”  
刘昊然退出来，让身下的人转过身来，看着他修长的四肢缠住自己，握着自己仍旧坚硬的性器，一点一点重新送进扩张地又滑又软的后穴。  
喜欢的人在自己身体里，彼此亲密无间，吴磊想不到还有什么比这更好的时刻，他看到一滴汗沿着刘昊然的脸颊滑落，嘴上叫自己乖，不停地吻，身下嚣张跋扈，长驱直入恶狠狠地不停操进最深处。  
最后湿淋淋的像从水中捞出一般，吴磊坐在刘昊然身上前后左右扭动腰，自己攀上高潮的同时绞得刘昊然也射出来。

“吃素是有道理的，我迟早死在你床上。”吴磊躺了很久不愿意起来，半是撒娇半是抱怨，手指顺着刘昊然的眉骨和鼻梁勾勒他的轮廓。  
“这种话不是该我说吗？”刘昊然觉得痒，握住了吴磊的手指，放在嘴边。  
之后又接了很多稀里糊涂的吻。  
不加克制地探寻和渴求另一具躯体。

刘昊然没有像往常一样杀青了立马离组，多留了两天。  
一来为了恢复受伤的地方，二来舍不得他的小男友。只要挂在他身上，便会止不住的亲亲抱抱的小男友。人的感情一旦决堤，甜蜜的烦恼也随之而来。

吴磊端着纸盒推门而入，嘴上说着“来了来了”。  
刘昊然躺在沙发上没挪窝，拍拍身边的位置叫人过来，这一幕似曾相识。  
“你手上拿的什么？”  
“披萨……”吴磊揭开盒子，一个十二寸的双拼披萨出现在眼前，一半烤鸡肉，一半萨拉米，芝士像不要钱似的放了不知多少。  
“我们两个谁敢吃这个东西？”  
“可是看电影不就得吃点这种，偶尔一次还好吧。”吴磊话说的理不直气不壮。  
倒上饮料，缩进沙发里，披萨盒子放在两人中间。刘昊然按了播放，电影开始了。  
大量黑白的画面，偶尔夹杂着彩色。现实的，想象的，诙谐的，荒诞的，笑过之后又觉得悲凉。  
两个小时过得很快。  
看到一半，吴磊“倒戈”过来，拿开横亘在他们之间的东西，钻进刘昊然怀里。刘昊然抱着吴磊看完了后半部分。

电影的最后讲：

_坐在肚财的飞碟里，菜埔在想那个平常只能欺负他的人现在跑去哪里了。看着床铺的周围，全部都是肚财夹回来的娃娃和杂志剪下来的美女，菜埔现在才发现他对肚财这么陌生。_

_我想虽然现在是太空时代，_   
_ 人类早就可以坐太空船去月球，_   
_ 但永远无法探索别人内心的宇宙。 *_

怅然若失。  
刘昊然在字幕升起时说：“和你一样，我也有很多话，不曾对别人讲过，但是看到你忍不住就想说出来。”  
吴磊在怀中转过身来，看着他。  
“我经常觉得自己没有家，不知道什么是归属感。少小离家，从此家乡成了回不去的地方。以前觉得自己吃饱穿暖怎么能算是北漂，后来才明白‘漂’字的含义，十多年一直在流浪，浮萍一样。从这里到那里。都可以是家，也都不是。”  
吴磊将手放在刘昊然心口的位置，“以后，有了。”

或早或晚，总会有一个人来探索你内心的宇宙。

电话响了两次，那头叫他们过来放河灯。  
虽然没有他们的戏份，场地整个晚上都是剧组的，机不可失。  
吴磊一跃而起，拉着刘昊然下楼。  
河岸蜿蜒，水面漂浮着星星点点的火光，带着各式各样的祈愿顺流而下。  
刘昊然被叫住说话，吴磊捧着分给他的小河灯轻轻悄悄溜开。  
等刘昊然回过头来，身边早已看不见吴磊的身影。他沿着河岸一路向下，周围人越来越少，几乎是要走到头了，才发现吴磊的背影。坐在岸边最下一级台阶，正小心撕开甜筒的包装纸吃起来。  
“我说你去哪儿了，跑这么远来吃独食。”  
吴磊听到声音，连忙食指放在嘴边比了“嘘”的手势，“不知道为什么那家便利店今天不能手机支付，我浑身上下就带了五块零钱……”  
刘昊然笑着走过来坐下，坐在吴磊身旁，压低声音说：“那你快吃，我替你挡着，不让别人看见。”  
吴磊把自己没咬过的半边冲着刘昊然，凑近他的嘴边，“分你一口。”  
刘昊然摇头，示意自己不吃。  
夜里的风吹拂过坐在岸边的年轻人的脸颊，吴磊咬着蛋筒皮，发出清脆的声音，咔嚓咔嚓的。

“你要回去了，明天醒来以后就见不到了。最近天天见，习惯了一样。”  
“会想我吧？”刘昊然问。  
“当然了。”  
见吴磊低着头吃甜筒，刘昊然想，甜蜜的烦恼。  
“我打算把长住的酒店退掉了。”  
“其实那里的条件，尤其地理位置很不错，也就比我的地方差一点点吧。”不忘自恋。  
“别说，上次送你回家，还真看上那个小区了。托中介问了问，两套，一套和你一栋，是平层，一套是复式，在隔壁。不知道未来的邻居愿不愿意给我点意见？”  
吴磊张了张嘴，一时没说出话来。  
“然后呢？”他傻傻地问。  
“然后啊……”刘昊然反问，“看过《苏州河》？”  
吴磊先说是的，反应过来以后抿起嘴巴笑了。他笑起来卧蚕格外明显。  
见周围无人，吴磊迅速吻住刘昊然。  
刘昊然如愿尝到了吴磊口中巧克力甜筒的味道。  
吻是凉凉的，甜甜的，苦苦的。跳动的心脏连同温热的嘴唇一同软得覆水难收。  
十二月的某一天，拥有一个南国的夏夜，惬意得像梦一般。比这再好上三分的，是你的吻。  
而你是真的。  
真真切切爱着我的。

_“两个以前从来不相识的人，坐在了一起。_   
_ 然后呢？_   
_ 然后…当然是爱情。” *_

*摘自电影《大佛普拉斯》  
*摘自电影《苏州河》


End file.
